


Hidden Secret

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Art, Cooking Class, Disguise, F/M, HoneyTomato, Some Swearing, Will add more in time, art class, secret life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg is a normal guy until she showed up. A shy nervous girl that reminds him of him when he was younger. At first, she showed up in his Art class he teaches. Soon he starts to see her everywhere. Little does he know that's it's really Chloe Bourgeois hiding. She's not the only one hiding something.





	1. She appears

It's been five years since Nathaniel graduated from University. Two years since he opened his art studio and started teaching classes on the side. Four years since he opened his tattoo parlor. One minute since she came in. Chloe Bourgeois comes walking in. Seeing her brings back all the memories of them back in college. How he didn't like her. Nathaniel wouldn't say he hated her but that's not far off. She comes in in the morning his first customer of the day. She walks in like she owns the place just like in college. 

A customer is a customer even if it's Chloe, and money is money even from Chloe. “Welcome,” Nathaniel smiles. “Hello,” she replied dryly. “I would like a tattoo on my.........I know you don't I?” Chloe studies Nathaniel for a moment. Nathaniel just stands there. Besides his hair being longer (It's past his shoulders.), his piercing (Two in each ear.), and tattoos on his arms (A white artist pallet with a red paintbrush with some black paint on the end. With a dot of red, black, blue, yellow, and green for paint on his left lower arm right above his wrist. On his right arm in the same area as the other one is of the symbol he used to wear on his shirt in college.) he looks the same as he did in college. Granted his shirt is now white with three black dots on his chest, instead of orange. His jeans are still purple. His shoes are light brown. 

Chloe, on the other hand, looks the same. Almost like nothing has changed except that she's taller, that could be because of her heels. Her outfit is different of course. She's wearing a white shirt and yellow skirt and black heels with a strap over her ankle. Her hair still up in a ponytail, and still has sunglasses on her head. After a few minutes of Chloe trying to figure Nathaniel out, he speaks, “Where do you want your tattoo and what would you like a tattoo of? 

Chloe stops trying to place Nathaniel. “I would like a tattoo of a bumblebee with a crown on its head. I want it on my foot right above my ankle.” Chloe points to where she wants it. Right where the strap of her high heel shoe. “I have a picture if you need one.” Nathaniel just nods and raises his hand. Chloe reaches into her purse and digs around inside. She then hands the picture to Nathaniel. He looks at the picture. It's hand-drawn. 'She must have had someone draw this for her, Nathaniel thinks to himself. If he recalls Chloe never had an interest in Art.

“Okay then. I just need to see your drivers license, so............” “Why do you need that? Can't you see who I am? I'm the mayor's daughter!” Chloe cuts him off with a yell. 'She hasn't changed at all.' Nathaniel sighs, “I know who you are, but I still need it to make sure you're over 18.” Without a word, she shows him her I.D. Its, not a drivers license. As long as it has a picture and her birthday, that's all he needs. He ushers her towards the back. There is a black chair for her. As soon as she sits down she crosses her left leg over her right knee. 

Looking for Nathaniel so he can take off her shoe for her. He nowhere to be seen. Soon he comes out from the back with a clipboard. “I need you to read and sign this,” he speaks in a dull voice handing it to her. Without even reading it she signs it and tosses it back at him. Lucky Nathaniel was able to catch it before it hits the ground. With another sigh, he puts the clipboard away. “You don't have to cross your legs you can rest them on the chair,” Nathaniel says pulling out part of the chair for her legs to rest on. 

Chloe rests her legs, still waiting for Nathaniel to take her shoe off. He ignores her mumbles as he sets everything up on the tray next to him. Finally, she took off her shoe, complaining about it the whole time. Dropping her shoe hoping to cause Nathaniel to jump. Didn't work, he just sets the tray down next to the chair and puts on his latex gloves. He gently picks up her foot and touches the area she pointed to before. 

“This is where you want the tattoo?” He asked just to make sure. His answer was a harrumph. “I'll take that as a, “Yes,” then,” he speaks with an eye roll. As he gets to work, he tells Chloe what he's going to do before he does it. Even though it seems she not listening or doesn't seem to care, he still does it. When it comes time to color in the tattoo, Nathaniel looked up in time to see Chloe looking down at him. 

“Are you making sure I don't mess up?” Nathaniel asked going back to work. “It doesn't matter if you mess up or not. I have enough money and remove the tattoo and try again with someone else, if you do,” Chloe responds in a cocky tone. “Of course,” he mumbles. Nathaniel didn't notice the look of hurt on Chloe's face when she heard him. After the tattoo was done she checked it out. “You did good” she hummed, surprising Nathaniel. “Thank you. Now before you go I need to go over somethings.” Nathaniel begins to explain proper ways to take care of her tattoo, he also gives her a written explanation also, just in case. Then he proceeds to tell her to come back next month, to do some finishing touches. Chloe leaves and Nathaniel cleans up. 

The next night he has his painting class. It's a new class of new students. Nathaniel would never have guessed that he would like teaching or be good at it. In his studio where the class will take place, he looks over the sign-up sheet. “Two more than last time. Not bad. Everyone already paid, so I don't have to worry about that,” he said cheerily. Then he notices the time. The class will start soon, Nathaniel is excited like he always is before his first class.

His first student comes in. A young lady with bright green eyes and jet black short hair. Nathaniel can't help but stare. Shes dressed in a long grey coat and a grey hat to match. When she took off her coat she was wearing grey shorts underneath with a white top. So far her shirt is the only thing she's wearing that's not grey. She was 20 minutes early, so Nathaniel decides to introduce himself, like a good teacher that he is. 

“Hello, my name is Nathaniel. I'll be your teacher.” The student nearly jumps through the roof. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” Nathaniel apologizes. Very slowly she turns around, looking down. “You just startled me. My name is Malissa.” “No need to be shy,” Nathaniel explains to her. “I'm not shy. Just a bit nervous,” Malissa defends herself. Nathaniel smiles, he gets some students like that once in a while. “There is no reason to be nervous either,” he lets out a small chuckle. 

She laughs in return. Malissa has a nice small laugh, Nathaniel thought it was cute. He had to turn away to hide his blush. “Since you're the first one here, you can take any seat you want,” Nathaniel still has his back turned towards Malissa. As soon as his back was turned she was already in her chosen seat. 

There was an awkward silence until the other students enter the room and took their own seats. Watching them as they sit, he notices that Malissa was right in front, in the left corner, still in front. When all students were in, Nathaniel closes the door. The class has now begun. 

During class, Nathaniel keeps looking at all his students, Malissa more than anyone. She is brand new, never seen before, while the other students he's seen either a part of another one of his classes or from his tattoo parlor. Watching her, she grabs on his every word and isn't scared to ask questions. Totally different than the way she was before class started. 

Today they started out making sketches of what they want to paint. Some needed some work and that's what Nathaniel is here for. He gives them tips and helps them improve. Every time he goes to check on Malissa she better than half the class. Nathaniel wonders why she's here unless she can draw and not paint. After class as the students were gathering up their things and cleaning up their area, Nathaniel does the same. 

Once everyone was gone Nathaniel turns off all the lights and lock up the place. Outside he sees Malissa standing by the curb. “What are you doing here?” Nathaniel walks up to her. Again she jumps and slowly turns around. “I am waiting for my ride,” she looks down at her shoes again. Nathaniel checks the time on his phone. It's almost 10 pm. “I think your ride is late, class ended at 9:30.” Malissa looks at her watch. 

“I guess I'll take a cab then,” she pulls out her phone from her coat pocket. “I can give you a ride,” Nathaniel volunteered. Malissa looks up, but not at him. “I don't want to trouble you,” she whispers more than speaks. “No trouble at all, tell me where you live.” Malissa looks down again. After a few minutes of nothing she speaks. “If you don't mind.” 

In the car was nothing but dead quiet. Once in a while to break it Nathaniel would say something, only to go back to silence shortly afterward. He would ask little questions like; how was your day, did you like the class, and how did she hear about the class. The last question he never got an answer cause she announced her home. 

Nathaniel stops in front of an old looking building. Not run down old but has been there longer than his parents where alive. It has five floors some windows have lights on. Malissa gets out the car after she thanks, Nathaniel. He watches she enter the building. It took her a few minutes to find her keys before she unlocked the door. Once in he drives off towards home. 

Once inside Malissa takes the elevator to the third floor. At apartment 3D she knocks on the door. Sabrina Raincomprix opens the door. “Why didn't you picked me up?” Malissa whined. “Sorry, you never told me what time to get you,” Sabrina defends herself, she's been doing that more since Lycee. Malissa sighs have she falls down in a chair. “I had to get a ride from the teacher.” 

“What's wrong with that?” “The teacher is Nathaniel.” Sabrina pushes up her glasses. “Nathaniel as in Kurtzberg?” Malissa nods as she takes off her hat. “I'll take you home now. On the way, I want to hear everything.” Malissa growls as she gets up. Sabrina stops in front of Le Grand Paris Hotel, and Malissa gets out. “Remember my next class is on Wednesday and it ends at 9:30.” Sabrina nods in understanding and drives off as soon as Malissa closes the door. 

Once in her room, she tosses off her coat and hat across the room. She was aiming at the chair but they both land on the floor. Her jet black wig soon follows. Chloe Bourgeois is changing into her nightgown before she prepares a nice hot bath. Pretending to be Malissa took a lot out of her, she just glad Nathaniel didn't notice her. When she signed up for the class she was expecting someone like Theo Barbot, not Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Chloe takes out her color contacts after the bath and heads to bed. She does have work in the morning, at least Malissa does.


	2. Bumping into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Chloe keep bumping into each other all day today. Its driving Chloe or should I say Malissa crazy.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

Chloe's alarm keeps going until she turns it off. Even though she knows the time she set the alarm she still checks the time. “I remember a time when I would never wake up before 8 am,” she complains. Sabrina had to pull some strings to get “Malissa” this job and Chloe is going to do her best. Even if that means waking up at 6 in the morning. Her shift starts at 7 and she needs to take a shower and to become Malissa.

After the shower, she puts on her wig. “I bet this would be easier if I had shorter hair,” Chloe grumbles trying to find her wig cap. Once her wig was on it's time for the color contacts. Even though she's been Malissa for a month she's still not used to putting them in. Chloe doesn't like the idea of touching her eye, but she has too. Malissa doesn't have blue eyes, she has green. Then comes the makeup, Malissa has a lighter skin tone than Chloe, makeup helps make it so. Once the makeup is on, she puts on her work uniform. She finds herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror and sighs. “If only I didn't need this stupid disguises,” she sighs sadly. She suddenly thinks back to when it all started.

**[Flashback starts]**

“Are you sure about this?” asked a concern, Sabrina.

“Sabrina don't ask just do........please.” Chloe almost begs.

Sabrina or anyone never heard the word please come from Chloe before. Sabrina knew there and then that Chloe was serious. Chloe also never asked for help like this either. Sabrina puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

“I'll be happy to help you. Just tell me what you need?” Then another thing Chloe never said before was said.

“Thank you.”

**[Flashback ends]**

She has been working at this job for a month now. She hates it but she keeps at it.

* * *

 

Nathaniel wakes up early. No matter what he always wakes up before his alarm. He wonders why he even sets it. He heads into the kitchen for some coffee. Nathaniel enjoys his Keurig, it makes the perfect cup of coffee every time. Also, hot chocolate when he wants some, and when he's in the mood it also makes tea. Sadly he's out and he doesn't know it until he tries to make some.

“Damn it. I knew I forgot something. I need to go to the grocery store today,” he laughed. First, he needs coffee, since he out he needs to go to a coffee cafe. There's one on the way to his parlor. Actually, there are three. He decides to go to the one closet to work.

Right away when he enters he sees her behind the counter, Malissa. Right now she helping out a customer. Nathaniel gets in line. For some reason, he can't take his eyes off her. There is another person also behind the counter taking people’s orders. Nathaniel wants Malissa to be the one to take his order. Yet, he doesn't know why. He will admit she does look cute in her work uniform. Wait he can't think like that, she's his student.

Maybe it's because she one of his students and he like to chat with them. In fact, he likes to talks to all of his students that he bumps into. Even if they are no longer in his class. The line is getting shorter. It's almost Nathaniel's turn.

* * *

 

Malissa is just doing her job. Like everyday shes at work. Take the order, take the payment, make the order, give the order to the customer, don't forget to tell them to have a good day and you hope to see them again, and no matter what smile. Chloe hates that part the most. She hasn't stopped smiling since the cafe opened. It's starting to hurt, and its only 9 am. It seems her day just got worse, cause Nathaniel just so happened to walk in. Not only is he her Art teacher, she used to bully him in college.

Thinking back at all those time she bullies him made her stop smiling for a bit. A look of guilt takes its place. She snaps back when she notices she need to smile again. The whole time she keeps thinking, 'Not me, not me, not me, please oh please not me.' She goes a little slower but not too slow, must not keep the customers waiting.

The line is getting shorter and Chloe getting more scared. Why is she scared? Nathaniel doesn't know it's her. At least she hopes he doesn't. When Malissa bumped into Rose last week, Rose didn't seem to notice Chloe is Malissa. Then again Rose was also talking on the phone at the time. Nathaniel wasn't on the phone, and is he smiling at Malissa?

_'Ignore him, just ignore him. Maybe it'll be Justin turn when Nathaniel reaches the counter.'_ The poor disguises Chloe is starting to panic. There is no reason for it cause Nathaniel doesn't know who Malissa really is.

* * *

 

Nathaniel steps up to the counter. Unfortunately, it was Malissa that he went to. Justin is busy with another customer. “Hello, how can I help you?” Malissa smiles. Nathaniel hasn't stopped smiling since he saw Malissa. He didn't even look up at the menu. Not that he needs too he knows they will have what he wants.

“Hello, I would like a hazelnut cappuccino with cinnamon powder and caramel drizzle on top. Add a chocolate croissant to that, please,” Nathaniel placed his order. Malissa repeated the order (She has no choice,) and takes his payment. Then gets to work on the order, faster than before. She's worried he'll want to talk. Every time she glanced at him he's smiling. A huge wide smile that makes his face look smaller and his eyes bigger. Last time someone smiled at her like that they wanted something from her.

She makes his order and grabs the first chocolate croissant of the day from behind the glass case. Placed it on a small plate and handed both to him, “Here you go, Mr. Kurtzberg.” “Thank you, Malissa. I'll see you in class tomorrow night.” “Yeah, see you then.” Chloe just wants him to leave already. “Thank you for coming, please come again,” She smiles, even though she hopes to never see him here or anywhere other than class ever again.

* * *

It was a slow day for Nathaniel. Only a few people came in, but he doesn't mind. While waiting he can draw or think about his next class. Today instead he made a list of what he needs to get at the grocery store while checking his supplies for his tattoo parlor. He needs to make another order soon.

He has someone coming in at three, that's not for another three hours. He opens up his laptop and fills out his next order for both the store and his studio. He wonders if he should get some more coffee during lunch. Maybe he'll bump into her again. Malissa has a lovely smile. Nathaniel snaps to reality, he can't think like that she's his student.

Not only that there is no reason to think like that. Nathaniel is known to get crushes easily. He was like that since puberty. He remembers when he had a huge crush on Marinette. She was his first major crush. It never grew. Chloe embarrassing him probably didn't help. Besides she's happy with Adrien, they have been dating since University.

Nathaniel checks the time. “It's noon I should get some lunch. I also need to clear my head,” he stretches and gets up. Today he actually brought his own lunch. Since it's summer and a beautiful day Nathaniel likes to eat his lunch outside. There is a nice park with nice trees for shade. He always goes there when he brings his lunch to work.

He even has his own little spot to eat, sit, draw, or whatever. The shade makes it nice and cool. The bushes make it hidden. The tree is great for leaning your back against. Best is he's found this place back in college (there is a reason his tattoo parlor and studio are close,) no one but him knows this place. Until today when he got there and saw Malissa reading a book while eating her own lunch.

* * *

Finally, it's time for Malissa's lunch break. The morning always the busiest. There's also the noon rush that lasts until two. Malissa usually on break for some of it. She's very much so glad for that. Another new thing, besides Art classes Chloe is also taking some cooking classes. Her leftover homework is her lunch or dinner most days.

Today is leftover chicken made into a sandwich, a large cup of fruit salad, and tomato soup, with some water to drink. She remembers when she used to get wild flavor water like blackberry, or strawberry kiwi from overseas. Sadly she can't afford them. She did try some local ones. Not bad, not good, but not bad.

The break room at work was crowded today and Chloe doesn't like crowds anymore. Not when she's trying to be Malissa. The fear of someone finding out about her is always on her mind. There is a nice park outside, maybe she can find a small little quiet place, where no one will notice her. Finally some good luck she found a little secret place that no one knows of for sure.

She happily seats down, opens up the packaging around her sandwich. Opens her flavor water, and her book. Another new thing, Chloe reads books instead of fashion magazines. In fact, she hasn't picked up one in three months. That what made Adrien worry about her. He thought she was dying or something, and raced over only to find her reading a book.

**[Another flashback starts]**

Adrien races over to Chloe. When he noticed she cancel her superscription to the fashion magazine that his father now him owns he called Sabrina to check on Chloe.

He nearly had a heart attack when he found out she canceled all her magazine superscriptions. Parking badly and is half on the curb, Adrien rushes in the hotel, ignoring everyone, and almost ran into some people.

He enters her room without knocking, only to find Chloe reading a book?! Chloe never reads a book, even in school she had someone else read it and tell her what happened.

“What the hell!?” Adrien yells causing Chloe close the book on her thumb.

**[End flashback]**

Malissa was brought back to the present when she notices that someone else was here.

* * *

“Hello again, Malissa,” Nathaniel smiles and waves. Malissa quickly hides her book. “Hello, Mr. Kurtzberg,” she whispers looking at her sandwich that is half eaten. “You can call me Nathaniel.” He sits down across from her, making her tense up. “Still shy I see,” he moves back a bit as she relaxes. Nathaniel tries to see the book she's reading when she notices she pushes it behind her. Instead, Nathaniel takes his lunch out of the bag he has it in.

Nothing big, just a leftover chicken made into a sandwich, a small cup of berries and some tomato soup. To drink some regular bottled water. Like with the ride home Nathaniel tries to start a conversion. This time he hopes to get more than a few words from her. After taking a few bites of his sandwich he speaks up.

“What do you have there?” He starts with something simple but not too simple. “Just a chicken sandwich I made with some leftover chicken I have,” Malissa takes a bite out of her sandwich. “Just the sandwich?” He asked opening his bottle of water. “I have a few other things,” Malissa still whispering. “Care to share?” Nathaniel glad she doesn't shutter like he use to when he was very young. Nathaniel is very glad that he outgrew that when he was 13.

“I also have some fruit salad and soup.” she seems to be quieter now. Nathaniel still was able to hear her. “What kind of soup?” _'When will he shut up?'_ Chloe is screaming in her head. “Tomato.” This time Nathaniel wasn't able to hear her. It seems he needs to break her out of her shell. She reminds Nathaniel a lot of himself back in college before he broke out of his shell.

“I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat it?” Nathaniel tries to get her to speak up again. _'This is pure hell.'_ Malissa sighed before she speaks again. “Tomato,” she said louder. Nathaniel laughs causing Malissa to finally look up from her lunch. Still not at him, not his face anyways. “What's so funny?” She asked in a normal tone of voice. Nathaniel shakes his head. When he was able to stop laughing he spoke. “Just find it funny we almost have the same lunch. The only difference is I don't have any fruit salad, just some berries. In fact, I never had fruit salad.” Malissa thinks about what he said. He is right that is funny and she laughed without knowing it.

Nathaniel joins in the laughter. “It is funny,” he said between laughs. Noticing what was going on Malissa stops and pack up what's left of her lunch. “Sorry my break is almost over, I got to get back to work,” she lied. Chloe just wanted to get out of there. She'll finish her lunch somewhere else since her original plan had failed. Poor Chloe was in such a hurry she didn't notice that she forgot her book.

* * *

Nathaniel still laughing, this time it's about something else. “Almost as bad as I was,” he chuckled to himself. Then he notices a book on the ground. “Oh dear, it seems she forgot her book. I guess I'll just have to give it back to her. Should I at her job or next class?” He asked picking up the book. “The Art Of Racing In The Rain. Never heard of this book,” Nathaniel examines the book.

The cover shows the top part of a dogs head. The rest is the title and authors name. Looks like Malissa is about halfway through the book. “I wonder what it's about.” Nathaniel puts the book aside and finishes his lunch. He was hoping he could talk with Malissa more. She seems nice and shy. Nathaniel finds that kind of cute. His smile fades away. He can't think like that she's his student.

* * *

Malissa was not in a good mode when she returns to work. She was able to finish her lunch in peace, she didn't notice her book was missing until her break was over. Now she's freaking out, she has a feeling she knows where she left it. Worse she feels bad cause she's borrowed that book from Sabrina and wants to return it in one piece.

If she did leave it where she thinks she did, she will get it back. From Nathaniel, the look of displeasure on her face explains it all. She enters the place of her job and scans around before entering through the windows. 'Oh good, he's not here.' She enters through the back and gets ready to finish her shift.

For the next four hours, Chloe keeps thinking Nathaniel was going to come in and return her book. He didn't show up at all. It looks like either she was wrong on where it is or he'll return it at the next class. That saddens Chloe, she was enjoying the book and was hoping to read more tonight. After work, she went to the grocery store.

She needs to pick up a few things for her cooking class tonight. She likes to make a little snack for the class. Tonight she wants to make something called trail mix. She saw a recipe for it online. It's a treat that's not more common in Paris, and it seems easy and cheap to make. Like the new Chloe says, “Nothing wrong with trying.”

At the store, she keeps checking her list and then the shelves. She was able to find most of the things she needed. She's very happy and excited. Chloe can't wait to go home and try the recipe. All that goes away when she heard, “We keep bumping into each other today. Don't we, Malissa.” Of course, she had to run into Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

Nathaniel makes his way to her, with the same smile he had all day. Malissa just stands there staring. “I'm glad to bump into you again. Here you forgot this,” he hands her book back to her. Fast as lighting she grabs the book and shoves it in her purse. “Thank you,” she whispers. Before he could say anything and he was about too she rushes off hoping he won't follow. Lucky for her, Nathaniel just stood there. His smile grows wider as he laughs while shaking his head a bit. “Just like me in college. That is so cute,” His smile is now gone. “ I can't think like that she's my student.”


	3. Two girls on one mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something on Nathaniel's mind, not just Malissa this time. Chloe, on the other hand, doesn't want to deal with her father's negativity.

Sadly Chloe didn't make the trail mix like she wanted to. She couldn't stop thinking about him. “Why was he everywhere today?” She growls. “At work, lunch, the store. What do I have to do to get him away from me?” She just about screams. A knock on her door stops her from pacing around her room. “Come in,” she calls out facing the door. Her father comes in. “Hello, princess.” He takes a seat on her couch. “Hello, daddy.” She sits down next to her father.

“It's been a month, Chloe. When will you stop this? You don't need this, I can buy you whatever you need,” he sighs. Her father always goes straight to the point. “I know, daddy. You did that for me since I was six,” Chloe leans back. She knows where this is going. Right now she doesn't want to deal with this.“I just don't see why you don't want me to buy you what you need or want,” he looks sadly at his only child. “Daddy, I want to be able to do things on my own and not rely on you or your money,” now Chloe is the one that sighs. “I just don't understand,” he whispers. Just what he said last time.

 **[Yup flashback time]**  
“Are you serious, Chloe?” A shocked major is sitting behind his desk.  
“Like I said, Daddy. I want you to stop paying my rent.”  
“Princess, you have no rent.”  
“Then make me pay rent.”  
“You can't be serious.”  
“Yes, I am Daddy.” Chloe crosses her arms.  
“I also want a job, and I'm going to get one,” Chloe spoke with pride.  
“A what?! Why?”  
“So I can earn my own money.”  
“I just don't understand.”  
**[Flashback over now]**

“When will you stop this, Princess?”  
Chloe gets up and walks towards the window. While looking out the window she answered. I want to do this on my own, Daddy.” She checks the time. “Sorry, Daddy I have to go. I don't want to be late for class.” Chloe puts her wig back on and changes into Malissa's street clothes. She hugs her father and rushes out the door. Sabrina is waiting in her car for “Malissa.” They both are in the same cooking class.

* * *

  
Nathaniel is heading out when he drove pass Malissa place. At least the place he thinks she lives at. Stopping at a red light close to the building, he looks at the building again. “I wonder what apartment number she lives in.” He quickly turns to face the street light. “I got to stop thinking about her.” “Who are you talking about?” Asked Lila, Nathaniel had forgotten she was in the car. “Just a student from my Art class,” Nathaniel answered hoping she doesn't notice the look on his face.

“Anyways, thanks for driving me to the airport,” Lila hummed. She didn't notice the look of embarrassment on his face. Nathaniel glanced at the building in the rearview mirror. “You're welcome. Glad to do it,” he chirped. “How long will you be gone?” Nathaniel speeds up a bit, but not too fast. “Just for a few months. After my cousin’s wedding I'm going to visit my old hometown for a while, and visit some old places I use to travel too with my parents,” Lila beams with excitement. “Sounds like fun,” Nathaniel glances at Lila. “I wish you could come with,” Lila wined. Nathaniel smiles, “I know, I have a class to teach and a tattoo parlor to run.”

“The class could have started later. I told you about this trip five months ago when I got the invitation,” Lila joking glares at Nathaniel. “That is true, I can't leave my tattoo parlor for a few months,” Nathaniel Ingres the fake glare. “I guess that's true. I will miss you when I'm gone.” “Really now?” Nathaniel asks. “Why wouldn't I? You were joking weren't you?” Lila joking slapped Nathaniel. It didn't hurt but he acted like it did. Now at the airport, Nathaniel pulls over so Lila can get out. He helps get her suitcase out. “I'll call you when I'm settled in,” Lila smiles and Nathaniel nods. Then Lila grabs Nathaniel by the shirt and kisses him on the lips.

* * *

  
During class, Chloe paid extra attention to the teacher. She reads all the intrusions of the cooking project for today’s class. They are learning how to make spaghetti with tomato sauce, clam chowder, and macaroons. Chloe is having fun when its time to do the cooking, Chloe enjoys cooking. Sabrina and her talk while cooking. “How do you like the book so far?” Sabrina asked draining the noddles. “I'm enjoying it very much. I'm halfway through it.” Chloe tastes the clam chowder.

“I was thinking after work before class tomorrow, would you like to go to the bookstore with me?” Chloe starts to work on the macaroons. “I would like that. When is your shift over?” Sabrina beams with joy. “5 but my Art class starts at 7.” “I'll be there at 4:30.” They both laugh. Once the food was done, there were 10 minutes left of class, the teacher walks around to taste her students finished meals.

She would comment on each and move on to the next. When she got to Malissa and Sabrina table Sabrina is a bit nervous and Chloe is excited. The teacher tasted their work. “Malissa and Sabrina very good just like last time. I must say the sauce is a bit thick though, but I do like the flavor. Did you add anything?” Sabrina looks a Chloe, and Malissa raises her hand. “Yes, Mrs. Schwanke. I know you said that it's good to experiment with spices once in a while. So I added some basil leaves and garlic to the sauce,” she whispers.

“Good job experimenting. Be careful sometimes it can backfire,” Mrs. Schwanke warns them both and moves on. “Good idea with the garlic and basil. I was wondering why you were looking at the spice rack earlier,” Sabrina laughs. With class done and over with plus a new at home project to do, they packed up the leftovers split them up evenly and head out. “Can I stay at your house tonight?” Chloe asked getting in the car.

“Sure, why?” Sabrina starts the car. “I just don't want to put up with my dad right now,” Chloe sighs. Sabrina looks at her. “Is he trying to get you to stop this?” Chloe nods. “I understand. Sure you can.” She drives off home.

* * *

  
Nathaniel can't stop thinking about what happened. _'Why did Lila kiss me like that? Is Lila interest in me?'_ He keeps asking those same questions over and over as he drives home. He passes that place again. While watching at a red light he sees Sabrina getting out of a car with Malissa. “Does that mean they live together? I should call Sabrina and see.” Nathaniel and Sabrina exchange numbers when she took his pottery class a year ago.

For some reason, a look of sadness appears on his face, as his mind goes back to Lila and the kiss. Then for some reason, Lila turns into Malissa. A car horn honking snaps Nathaniel back and he drives. “Maybe I just need to clear my head,” he said as he changes his direction and heads to his studio instead of home.

* * *

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Sabrina asked heading towards the kitchen. “Yes, water please,” Chloe take a seat on the couch. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sabrina hands her a bottled water. “Thank you. Sabrina, do you think what I'm doing is a mistake?” Sabrina sits down next to Chloe. “Of course not. I'm proud of you for doing this. I just wish you didn't do this as Malissa.” Chloe closes her eyes and pulls off her wig. “So do I, Sabrina so do I.”

“Why do you use the disguise then?” Sabrina takes a sip of her water. “My father wanted me too.” Chloe went quite and Sabrina understands. “I'll set up and couch for you, and give you a ride to work in the morning.” “That sound nice. Thank you.” Chloe smiles. She helps Sabrina get the couch ready, even though Sabrina said she didn't need too. Sabrina does like that Chloe is being nicer.

* * *

  
It's 3 am and Nathaniel is still in his studio, he was drawing, then he was painting, now he's working with clay. Not making anything just messing around with the clay. Nothing seems to help he keeps thinking about the kiss with Lila, Malissa, and the vision of kissing Malissa.

He stops when he notices the time. “I'm not sure I'll be able to get to enough sleep to open the parlor on time.” He looks at the lump of clay in front of him. “I'll be lucky if I can get any sleep tonight.” He sends a text to someone. Right now Alix is asleep but Nathaniel knows that she will get the message in the morning.

Nathaniel puts everything away and cleans up. He's unsure if he should still have his class. He just not sure what to think. The poor redhead has a feeling that he should have a nice chat with his younger sister. A very tired artist decides to try to get some sleep when he finally gets home. Poor tomato boy was so drained he didn't even make it to his room. He slumped down on the couch looking at the ceiling fan.

* * *

  
“Hello, Mr. Kurtzberg you wanted to see me?” Malissa is standing in the doorway of Nathaniel's Art classroom in his studio. Nathaniel was painting and covered in paint, he turns around to see her. “Yes, I did. Please take a seat.” Malissa does what he asked. “I hope you don't mind the paint,” Nathaniel steps towards her. “At least you're wearing a smock,” Malissa giggles. Nathaniel takes it off and hangs it on the hook on the wall. “It seems you got some on your shirt also,” Malissa points at him.

Nathaniel looks down at his shirt. “That's why I always wear old shirts while painting.” They both laugh. Then Nathaniel takes off his shirt and Malissa is now standing in front of him taking off her coat. They start kissing and holding each other. Nathaniel leans her against his desk as the kiss deepen. From her lips to her neck Nathaniel keeps kissing and starts nipping.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Nathaniel wakes up. He forgot the alarm on his phone was still on. With a grunt, he turns off his alarm and goes back to sleep. Now instead of Malissa, it's Lila he's making out with shirtless. Nathaniel wakes up again. “This is bad. I think I have a crush on both.” Nathaniel takes a shower to calm down. Then he calls his younger sister. Before that, he did notice that Alix did see his text and will look after his parlor today.

* * *

  
Chloe was glad she didn't see Nathaniel this morning. She had a feeling he would start coming in every day now. That doesn't matter she'll be seeing him at class tonight. After her break when she came in the first person there was Nathaniel with someone Chloe never seen before, but she does have the same color eyes as Nathaniel. Wait a minute she remembers hearing him talk about his younger sister a few times back in college.

 **[Childhood flashback]**  
“Hey, Nathaniel would you like to come with us to the music festival?” asked Alix standing between Max and Kim.  
“Sorry I can't. Unless you don't mind if I bring my younger sister with.” Nathaniel closes his sketchbook.  
“Bring her with. We like hanging out with, Natalie,” Kim smiles.  
“She does want to go to the music festival, this would work out great,” Nathaniel stands up.  
The four talk about their plans with Natalie, Nathaniel's younger sister.  
“Are you going to the music festival, Chloe?” Sabrina asked as she files Chloe's nails.  
“Sabrina who is this Natalie I keep hearing? Is there a new student?” Chloe is looking around for the fresh meat.  
“Natalie is Nathaniel's younger sister. She's five I believe. Nathaniel brought her to your party, remember?”  
Chloe raises an eyebrow at Sabrina.  
“She the one the screamed and fainted when the Despair Bear started running around.” Sabrina let's go of Chloe's hand and Chloe checks her nails.  
**[End flashback]**

 _'That must be his sister. She does look a bit like him.'_ They step up to the counter. Right away Chloe notices a change in Nathaniel. He wasn't smiling and facing away from Malissa. He was looking at the menu broad, Malissa knows he doesn't need too. He orders the same thing as yesterday minus the chocolate croissant. His sister, on the other hand, needed some time. “I'll have a vanilla latte,” she finally orders after a minute.

Malissa makes the order and hands it to them after taking the payment. Nathaniel was quite and looking at the wall and around the cafe. It's like he was trying to avoid looking at Malissa. Good thing she didn't notice while making the order. Natalie, on the other hand, did notice.

* * *

  
Nathaniel and his sister sit at a table in the back by a window. “Why did you want to see me?” Natalie asked taking a sip of her latte. “I think I have a problem,” Nathaniel yawned. “Does it involved the girl you tried to ignore that made our coffee?” Nathaniel nods sadly. “Talk to me, bro.” “That girl over there is in my Art class. Her name is Malissa. I bumped into her a lot lately. She's cute and shy. Reminds me of me when I was younger. I would like to try to break her out of her shell.” Nathaniel smiles as he talks about Malissa.

“You have a crush on her,” Natalie laughs. Making her older brother turn red. “That's not all. You remember Lila?” “I do.” “When I drop her off at the airport last night she kissed me,” Nathaniel glance a quick look at Malissa, who right now is cleaning up a table. “Let me guess, you have a crush on both now?” Nathaniel looks down at his drink. “I had a dream last night. I was making out shirtless with Malissa. The alarm woke me up and when I went back to sleep it was Lila I was making out shirtless,” he sighs.

“I was right. Then again you and Lila went out once,” Natalie grins at her brother. “It was a blind date and it was only the one date. That was also two years ago,” Nathaniel spoke in an acerbic tone. “You two still talk and it seems she may want to be more than friends,” Natalie's grin widens. Nathaniel glares at her before he rolls his eyes. “She had two years to bring that up, why would she now?” Nathaniel asked himself more than his sister. “Call her and ask. I'm going to get some cookies.” Natalie gets up and heads to the counter.

Nathaniel checks his phone. No new messages. Maybe he should call Lila even though she did say she'll call him. The big question is does he like her or Malissa? Maybe both. Nathaniel didn't notice his sister returned. “I talked with Malissa,” she hands him a cookie. Only to have Nathaniel jump up, “You what?” After his outburst he sits back down face is totally red. Natalie just laughs.

“We didn't say much. I just introduce myself and we exchange numbers,” Natalie takes a huge bite of her cookie. Nathaniel nods his head and takes a sip, only to spit it back out. “You what?” He repeated. “I found out she's taking a cooking class and I asked if she could give me some tips. She said she'll think about it and I offered to exchange numbers.”

“She does seem nice, then again she is also working,” Natalie glances at Malissa and sees Sabrina walk up to the counter. “If Lila is interested would you date her?” Natalie just had to ask that. “I don't know,” he sighs. “What about Malissa?” “I do want to want to get to know her, but she's my student. Am I able to date a student?” That is a good question. For Natalie, it's not that big of a question. “You both are adults, so I don't see why not. If you feel that way just wait until the class is done,” she shrugs.

* * *

  
Sabrina walks up to the counter, why wouldn't she go to “Malissa.” “Hello, how can I help you?” Malissa smiles a real one for Sabrina. “Black coffee please.” “Decaf or not?” “Not please.” Malissa takes the payment and gets the easiest order she had all day.

At five Malissa's shift is over and she clocks out. Then meets Sabrina at the table she's sitting on, that happened to be close but not that close to Nathaniel and sister's table. “We'll go once I finished my coffee. While you wait why don't you get some,” Sabrina tease. She could tell “Malissa” wasn't amused by the look on her face. That look only made Sabrina laugh. After Sabrina finished her coffee they head out to the bookstore.


	4. What To Do?

“Nathaniel was odd today,” Chloe is looking through the shelves at the bookstore. Sabrina was checking out a book she found on the floor. “What do you mean?” “He couldn't look at me while at the cafe. He also didn't try to start a conversion, like last time he was there,” she pulls a book from the shelve. “I did notice he was there with his sister,” Sabrina find where the book belongs and puts it away.

“That doesn't explain why he refused to look at me,” Chloe puts a book in the basket she's caring. Sabrina shrugs, “Let's see how he acts during class tonight.” “About that can I stay at your place again tonight?” Chloe asked taking out another book. “You can stay as long as you want? Do you need to pick up some things from home?” Chloe checks her phone. “I just need to find a time when my father won't be there,” she sighs.

“If you want I could pick up some things while you're at class tonight,” Sabrina offered. “I just need some Malissa clothes,” Chloe whispers. Sabrina nods in understanding. “How many books are you planning on buying?” Sabrina asked with a laugh seeing five books in Chloe's basket. “Most of these are cookbooks,” Chloe defends herself. Sabrina checks two are cookbooks. When she noticed the bottom book she had to say something. “What about the book on the bottom?” Sabrina asks with a smirk.

Chloe moves the basket away from her. “I'm ready. Let's buy the books,” Chloe tries to move away but sadly Sabrina was able to grab the book. “The Wild Taste Of The Flesh.” Chloe grabs the book, “It's about zombies.” “You hate zombies,” Sabrina grabs the book again. She read the description on the back. “It doesn't mention zombies at all.” Sabrina widens her smirk into an evil smile, as she opens the book to a random page, and reads it out loud.

“As he embraced her, his mouth captured hers. His tongue enters her mouth and her tongue plays with his. She undressed him as he freed her from her.” Before she could finish Chloe grabs the book and rushes to the cashier. Only to have Sabrina laugh at her as she follows her. “How many of those books do you have?” Sabrina asks as she drives. “I only have three cookbooks,” Chloe answers.

“That's not the type of book I was talking about,” Sabrina jokes. “I know.” Sabrina laughs more. They stop in front of Nathaniel's studio. “Remember my class ends at 9:30. Please don't be late,” Chloe checks herself in the mirror before she leaves the car.

* * *

 

  
The talk with his sister didn't help like he was hoping it would. It doesn't matter since Lila is gone and won't be back for months. Nathaniel thinks that maybe he should just focus on Malissa. Then again he feels he should talk to Lila about the kiss. His phone goes off. Picking it up he sees it's Lila. Time froze and speeded up at the same time. His heart pounds hard and fast like it's about to burst. He can't breathe and all he can see is Lila's picture on the phone.

He didn't even notice he answered the call and talked to her until he heard crying. Why is she crying? “Lila, what's wrong?” Nathaniel forgets all about everything. When nothing was said Nathaniel tries again. “Lila, why are you crying?” “I'm not. Let me step outside.” The sound of crying fades away. “Sorry about that,” Lila sighs. “What's going on?” Nathaniel hopes he gets an answer this time.

“That was my mom crying. She's upset with something about the wedding. She got into a fight with her sister, my aunt.” Now Nathaniel understands. He's glad Lila fine. “Sorry for not calling sooner.” “That's fine. At least you called.” He heard a small short chuckle. “Anyways I might be here longer than planned. I hope you can survive,” she jokes. “I'll manage. I want to ask you something...” “Is it about the kiss?” Lila cuts him off. Nathaniel didn't need to say anything. “Let's just say there is a reason I wanted you to come to the wedding with me.” “What reason would that be?” “I want to be your girlfriend, Nathaniel.”

Malissa walks up to the door and it's locked. Last time she came to class this early it was open. She checks her phone. No new messages from anyone other than her father. “Class isn't canceled for the day, I guess Nathaniel is busy. I can wait.” She sits on the ground and opens the book she's borrowing from Sabrina.

In all her life Chloe never thought she would be into a book about a dog. She can't seem to put this book down. It's funny some parts make her feel sad. It's just beautiful. She's almost done with the book. That's another reason she wanted to go to the bookstore today. Too bad she couldn't stay longer. Chloe not worried she'll be back on her next payday.

Thinking about money and buying she needs to pay rent soon. “Let's see. Rent is 125.55 euros. Each book I got today cost 8.37 each. My phone bill not due until later this month, so I don't need to worry about that now.” Chloe writes things down as she talks to herself. “With the books and rent, I have 267.85 left. Not bad. My classes are already paid for. I might be able to take another night class.” She cheers. “Malissa?” She looks up to see Nathaniel standing in front of her.

* * *

 

Nathaniel hasn't said a word in what felt like hours but was only three minutes. “Nathaniel?” He snaps out of it. “Sorry. Just why now?” “Our first date didn't go well. I mean it could have gone better,” Lila glad she no one can see her blushed.

“You mean ends with sex.”   
“NATHANIEL!”   
“Am I wrong?”   
“Well, no you are right.”   
“Knew it. You know I wasn't ready then.”   
“Are you now?”   
“Lila, is that why it took you two years to asked me out?”   
“No. I wasn't sure until recently. I do bet you're good at it.”   
“I'm still a virgin.”   
“Interesting. Sorry, Nath, I got to go.”

“It took her two years for her to make sure she wanted me? I can understand that.” He looks at his phone. His class starts in ten minutes. Good thing he doesn't have far to go to get to his studio. Just five blocks. Grabbing the material for his class and keys he runs out the door. He gets there before anyone else. He didn't see Malissa sitting on the ground until he gets out of his car.

Thereby the door on the right side is, Malissa. She's writing something down while talking to herself. Nathaniel smiles, _'She's so cute.'_ Shaking his head to knock that thought out. _'Should I really try to get to know Malissa if Lila wants to date me?'_ He looks away for a moment. More thinking to do tonight. He walks up towards Malissa. He stops only a few feet away from her. “Malissa?” Her head snaps up like she got hit in the back or something.

She puts her things away and Nathaniel helps her up. “Thank you, Mr. Kurtzberg.” “Where you waiting here long?” Nathaniel asked sounding a little nervously. “Not long,” Malissa lied. Unlocking the door Nathaniel keeps thinking how cute Malissa was talking to herself. He does that also. Opening the door for her and she enters.

Malissa head to her seat while Nathaniel sits behind his desk. He draws while Malissa reads her book. Without noticing, he ended up drawing Malissa with a smile. He only saw her smile at work and it was beautiful. _'I wish he could see it every day. Her smile is bright unlike Lila, her smile is more open.'_ He sighs happily. “Is something wrong?” Malissa asked. This time his head jumps up.

“I only ask cause you have a look of worry on your face and then there was the sigh,” she pointed out. His eyes widen. “Everything is fine. I was just thinking.” “About what? If you don't mind me asking,” she smiles and Nathaniel's heart melts. “Just thinking about something that happened today,” he looks away to hide the blush. “Something good I hope,” she laughs and Nathaniel joins her.

_'I love her laugh. It's soft and sweet. Lila laugh is loud, but still sweet to me.'_ He smiles at the thought. “You like the book?” Malissa closes the book and puts it back in her bag. Talking to Nathaniel shouldn't be too bad this time, but why does she want to. She does want to make up with everyone she used to bully in college. Chloe is on good terms with Sabrina, and with her help, Marinette did forgive her. So did Alya and Nino, in fact, Chloe is invited to their wedding in four months.  
She also wants to start to work things out with Kim. Since he's married she can start with Alix also.

“Yes, it's a good book,” she smiles more. Nathaniel can get lost in her smile, it's just like in his drawing. “What's it about?” He moves closer to her. “First thing is that the story is told by the view of an aging dog,” she didn't notice that Nathaniel was closer to her. “That's interesting. Tell me more,” he sits down in the seat next to her.

_'She didn't move away.'_ Nathaniel smiles more brightly. “The dog's owner is a race car driver,” Malissa sounds excited. Making Nathaniel think she's even cuter. “Would it be alright if I borrow that book when you're done?” Nathaniel points to the book. “I'm borrowing the book from someone. I can ask them if you want,” Malissa looks into Nathaniel's eyes for a moment. “You have lovely turquoise eyes,” she whispers under her breath when she meant to say it in her head.

“Thanks. You have lovely bright green eyes,” he whispers back as he leans closer. “I also like your red hair,” she leans in closer. “Again thanks.” They both pull away in full blush. Soon the rest of the class enters and class begins. During class, he checks on his students and helps those that need it. Making his way over to Malissa to see what she's working on. Today everyone is starting their first painting project. Nathaniel wanted an easy one at first so he suggests everyone paints something in the room.

He had many things laid out for them. Wax fruit, fake flowers, pottery he made himself, stuff animals he borrowed from his sister, things like that. Nathaniel was surprised when he looked over and saw that Malissa was painting him sitting at his desk drawing like he was on the first day while his students made their own sketches of what they're going to paint. The sketch of him on her table looks like the same type of drawing style of the tattoo Chloe wanted. _'Chloe must have asked Malissa to draw that picture for her. Does that mean she knows Chloe?'_ If only Nathaniel knew.

After class, while everyone was leaving Nathaniel stops Malissa. “Malissa, can I talk to you for a bit?” She stops and slowly turns around. Looking over at her table thinking she drop something, but nothing was to be found. “Yes, Mr. Kurtzberg?” “I told you that you can call me Nathaniel. Anyways I want to talk to you about something. Here please have a seat,” he pulls out a chair next to his desk for her to sit in.   
  
She takes the seat. “Is something wrong?” the poor disguised Chloe sounds like she's about to freak out. “Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something. Do you know Chloe Bourgeois?” If only Nathaniel knew. “Everyone knows the major's daughter.” Malissa was quick to answer. Nathaniel laughs. “I guess that's true. I was wondering if you know her personally.”

“I don't, but my roommate does,” Malissa mentally slaps herself. _'Why did I say that?'_ “Who's your roommate? Is she your ride?” Malissa was about to say something when Sabrina comes in the room. “Malissa I was wondering where you are. Are you ready to head back?” _'Worst timing, Sabrina!'_ Nathaniel looks up at Sabrina and smiles. _'They are roommates.'_ “You two are roommates?” He asked while pointing at the two with one finger.

“Yes,” Malissa blurred out. “She's also the one I'm borrowing the book from,” she added. Malissa doesn't like the smile on Nathaniel's face. “Sorry for keeping your roommate, I just wanted to talk to her,” he apologized. “It's okay. Do you still need time? Do you want me to leave?” Sabrina looks right at Malissa when she asked the final question. Nathaniel leans against his desk. “Say Sabrina when was the last time you saw Chloe?” Both girls eyes widen. _'Does he know?'_ They both think while looking at each other.

“Last time I saw Chloe was last week. We are still friends,” Sabrina answered. “She wanted to get a tattoo. I remember hearing that you own a tattoo place,” Sabrina winks at Nathaniel. “Parlor,” Nathaniel corrected as he laughs. “You are a tattoo artist?” Malissa acts like she doesn't know. Nathaniel nods with a huge smile. He rolls up his sleeves to show her his tattoos. Chloe didn't notice them when she got her tattoo. “Cool,” she said without thinking.

Nathaniel smiles with pride, “I did them myself.” Malissa got a good look at Nathaniel. She just notices his piercings. “Do you do piercing?” Nathaniel nods. “I didn't do my own. I got my ears pierced when I was 16.” _'I didn't notice that.'_ Chloe felt ashamed of herself. She hated the way she used to be. “It's getting late. We should be heading home,” Sabrina waves goodbye and shoves Malissa out the door.

“Why did you do that?” Chloe asked in the car. Sabrina turns to her and points to the mirror. Chloe looks in the mirror, one of her contacts had fallen out. “I was able to find it. I don't think Nathaniel noticed,” Sabrina stated holding out the contact on her index finger. “When did it fall out? Are you sure he didn't notice? How can we be sure he didn't notice?” A freaked out Chloe is in a full panic. Sabrina checks things over. “I'll be back. I left my purse in there.”

* * *

Nathaniel was putting things away when he heard knocking on the door. Opening it he finds Sabrina. “Sorry, I left my purse in here.” Nathaniel steps to the side to let her in. “Thank you,” Sabrina picks up her purse. “Can I asks you something about Malissa?” 'Oh no. I hope he didn't notice.' She quickly turns around. “Sure,” she squeaked. “Has she and Chloe ever met?” Nathaniel doesn't know why he asked that.

“Yes. Only a few times. Why do you ask?” Nathaniel walks towards his desk. He pulls out a drawing and shows it to Sabrina. “This is the drawing Chloe showed me of the tattoo she wanted. I notice that it's the same art style as Malissa.” Sabrina drops the drawing. “Chloe got a tattoo?!” Sabrina calms down after a bit. “You're wondering if Malissa did that drawing,” she says forgetting her outburst. “I think she did. I just want to know if she ever met Chloe. The reason I want to know is that I want to get to know Malissa more,” Nathaniel is dead honest. “Why do you want to get to know her more?” The blush on Nathaniel's face when Sabrina asked that was all she needed.

“Nathaniel I say this as an old classmate. Don't go after Malissa. She's new to Paris and scares easily.” With that, she leaves. Saying that only made Nathaniel want to be with Malissa more. He can show her around help her out when she's scared. He can be there for her. He can be her pillar, her rock, her confidant. The fact that's she's new to Pairs makes him think that he might be able to know more about a different culture. He likes all those ideas and can't wait to see Malissa again.

 

* * *

 

“That took a long time to grab your purse. What happened he played keep away with it?” Chloe jokes with her other color contact in. “No. We just talked for a bit. I told him you're new to Paris,” Sabrina starts the car and they drive off. “Anything else?” Chloe asks with a sigh. “He wants to know if Malissa knew Chloe base off of a drawing.” Chloe looks confused. “You know the one for the tattoo I told you not to get.” Chloe slides down in her seat.

“It is hidden.” Chloe defends herself. “It's a hidden secret of mine. Nothing wrong with having a hidden secret,” Chloe added. “Let's hope it stays a hidden secret. I think you should also avoid Nathaniel for a while. He wants to get to know Malissa.” “That's not good.” Chloe looks sad. Maybe Malissa needs to disappear for a while.


	5. Date!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel makes a bold move or two. Malissa only makes one.

Nathaniel can't wait to see Malissa again. To bad the next class isn't until Friday. Today is only Wednesday. At least he knows where she works, nothing wrong with him dropping by for some coffee. A smile spreads across his face as he thinks about Malissa. “Maybe I should ask her to hang out as friends. Not a date. Not yet,” he whispers to himself. His phone rings, it's Lila again. “Hello,” he sounds a bit out of it. Still thinking about Malissa.

“Did I wake you? I have no idea what time it is in Paris.” “My class ended an hour ago.” “Good I didn't wake you. I just wanted to call you again soon. The closer to the wedding the busier I'll be.” “You are a bride's maid,” he laughs. “If my mom doesn't fuck things up.” There is anger in Lila's voice. “Mom still not getting along with her sister.” “She thinks she has a say in my cousin's wedding. Let's not talk about that. I just wanted to hear your sexy voice.” Nathaniel's face fully turned red. “All of you is sexy. I can't wait to see that body.” Nathaniel can almost hear her wink. “Lila! I'm not ready for sex yet.”

He only hears laughter. “I wasn't talking about sex. Just seeing you shirtless for now.” There's that wink again. “We left some things in the air. I really do want to be your girlfriend. I think we should talk about it.” Nathaniel froze like he turned into a block of ice. The image of Malissa's smile is fading away into nothing. No image comes to replace it. All around him he hears Lila's voice, “Your girlfriend, your girlfriend,” it keeps repeating.

“You're right, we should talk about that,” Nathaniel said while the image of Malissa's smile starts to come back. “You don't have to decide now. I would like to know if there is a chance you'll say yes.” “Of course there is,” Nathaniel's eyes snapped open. Why did he say that? It's true there is a chance, but not when he keeps thinking about Malissa. “Sorry, Lila I got to go.” He ended the call and drop the phone. Good thing it landed on the couch.

He runs his hand through his hair. “This can't be good. I need to clear my head.” He rushes into his little art room. In the mini fridge in the room, he grabs a beer and pops the top. Take a big sip he starts to paint. Hopefully this time it'll help.

* * *

  
Malissa takes out her contacts and tosses them in the trash. Getting a new pair out for tomorrow. “Sabrina do you have any makeup remover?” She calls taking off her wig. “No, but I bought some when I got some Malissa things.” Sabrina stopped wearing makeup years ago. She finds it pointless unless it's a special occasion like a wedding or a date.

Chloe sees it on the bathroom counter. Taking off all Malissa makeup and washes her face. Leaving the bathroom she leaves the light, she knows that Sabrina wants to enter and take a shower. “You won't be sleeping on the couch anymore. I clean up my office. There is a futon in it now,” she says as she enters the bathroom.

Chloe enters the room. Sabrina's desk was pushed against the wall next to the bookshelf. A nice blue futon is by the window with a nightstand and a lap on it. The closet door is open and all of Malissa's clothes are hanging inside. Her shoes on a shoe hanger on the door. An orange chair is in the corner. “She did all this while I was in class and brought Malissa's clothes and some of my things over,” Chloe said impressed.

Chloe makes her way towards the futon. There are two yellow pillows and black blanket on it made like a bed. It is her bed for now. Chloe sits on her new bed and takes off her shoes then rubs her feet. You think wearing heels all the time when she was younger her feet won't be sore just by walking around most of the day. She should have changed her shoes before class. At least there she's sitting down for most of it. Laying down on the futon, and for some reason, her minds go to Nathaniel and the moment they had.

Maybe she shouldn't have used him as a model. This was her first time painting, and for some reason, nothing else called to her. Plus she wanted to try a real-life person. Who better than the teacher. The talk they had was nice. If he wants to get to know Malissa, should she let him? “I don't think that's a good idea,” she says a little too loud. “What idea?” Sabrina asked. Chloe just turns her head to look at her standing in the doorway.

“That I should let Nathaniel get to know Malissa.” Sabrina walks into the room. “That's a bad idea.” Chloe sits up. “I was just thinking that. What should I do if he tries?” Sabrina takes a seat in the orange chair. “It's not like Malissa can just disappear, she has a job and classes. People would notice.” Chloe gives Sabrina a look she hasn't done since they were teens. “If he wants to just be light. Only talk. Don't go away where with him.” Sabrina gives some good advice. Chloe thinks for a minute. “I can do that.” “Do you work tomorrow?” Sabrina asks. “I work every day this week but Friday and Saturday.”

“Need another ride? I can drop you off on my way to work.” Chloe checks her phone. “I still need a ride. My car still not ready.” Sabrina leans closer. “What is taking your car so long?” “It's ready. I just need my driver's license,” Chloe whispers in shame. She never told anyone she failed the test. Sabrina acts like she didn't hear. “I just hope they don't scam you.” They won't. The car is under my real name,” Chloe smiles like a child that did something good. Sabrina smiles in return. “Good girl, Chloe.” They both share a laugh.

* * *

 

  
Painting did help. Nathaniel's head is clear and he's able to think. Sadly the only thing he can think about is Lila and Malissa. Does he want to be Lila's boyfriend? He hasn't thought about her since their only date. It's not like he wants to date Malissa. Then again he can't stop thinking about her. She's taking over his sketchbook. Last time this happened was back in university when he. That's when Nathaniel realized. This is more than a crush, and that might make things worse.

Morning rays of the sun didn't help him. They shine on his face like they were mocking him. Nathaniel rolls out of bed to close the curtains. Takes his long hair out of the man bun he had it in and hops in the shower. Now paint free he gets dress and heads out to open his parlor. He forgot to make himself some coffee before he left. Guess he'll have to go to the cafe again. He can't help but smile at that thought.

Before entering he peeks inside the window. Sure enough there she is behind the counter making someone's order. He smiles as his heart melts when he sees her smile. She hands the order to the customer and helps the next one. With a goofy smile on he enters. He goes right up to Malissa who was free. Malissa notices the smile and laughs slightly to herself. He looked silly to her with that smile.

Nathaniel orders the same thing as the last few times he was here. This time with two chocolate croissants. “Making up for not getting one last time,” Malissa jokes. Nathaniel laughs, “One for later” “I take it this is to go.” “Sadly yes.” She takes the payment and makes his order. Once she handed him his cappuccino, he spoke. “I heard you're new to Paris. Have you been to the Louvre?”

Neither Chloe or Malissa been there. “Not yet. I would like to go someday.” It's true Chloe really does want to go there. She was hoping to go this weekend with Sabrina. First, she has to ask Sabrina.

“How about this weekend?” Nathaniel makes a bold move. One that Malissa should have seen coming base on what Sabrina told her. “I was thinking of going Friday.” The goofy smile is replaced with a smooth one. That made Chloe nervous. “I was wondering if you would like to go with me.” “L....l....like a d....d....date?” Malissa tries to say. Nathaniel only laughs. _'She is so adorable.'_ “Not a date. Think of it as a teacher helping his student that's new to Paris to see Paris,” he said with a wink.

_'Damn you, Sabrina.'_ “I was going to see if Sabrina would like to come,” she hopes this will work. “She can come. I don't mind.” It did work. “What time?” he asked. She thinks for a bit. “How about we talk about this later, there is a line,” she points behind him. Nathaniel turns around. “Sorry.” He rushes out the door.

  
The day went by fast. It's already 2 pm and Nathaniel didn't have lunch yet. He was beaming all day. A friend date with Malissa. Then he notices they never picked a time and he doesn't have her number. “I'm so stupid. I could have asked before I rushed out.” Nathaniel smacks his forehead. “I guess I could go for another cappuccino or maybe some tea.”

Grabbing his keys he locks up the place and leaves. Going right to the coffee cafe without looking in unlike last time. Malissa wasn't there so he took a seat. Never taking his eyes off the counter. As soon as she comes back he goes right to the counter. Sadly to other person got to him first. “How can I help you, sir?” With a disappointed sigh, he gives her his order. He orders it to go. He'll have to try later.

Back in his parlor, he gets a call from his sister. “Hello,” he answers. “Hi, big brother. Just call to say I had lunch today with Malissa. I talked you up very good,” she gloats. Nathaniel drops his phone. _'They had lunch today!'_ His mind is screaming.

* * *

 

  
This morning started oddly. Chloe woke up to her phone ringing. Thinking it is was her dad she was about to hit end call. Then she saw it was Nathaniel's sister. “Hello,” a sleepy Chloe mumbles. “Hi, Malissa. It's me, Natalie. I was wondering if you're free for lunch today? Is two okay?” “One would be better,” Chloe tries to do her Malissa voice better. “Sounds good see you at work.” The call ends. “That was odd.”

It's five till one and Natalie comes in. Malissa goes and clocks out a takes off her apron and hat. She exits the break room and head to Natalie. “Where would you like to go for lunch?” Malissa asked. “I know a great place. Do you like sushi?” Chloe loves sushi. “I never had sushi,” Malissa lied. Natalie grabs Malissa's hand. “Great let's go.” She leads her outside and to the restaurant.

“What kind of teacher is my brother?” “An art one.” Malissa not sure why Nathaniel's sister asked her that. Natalie laughs. “I know that. I mean is he a good teacher?” Now Malissa understand. “He is a very good teacher. He helps others when they need it. He very nice when he gives out tips. Has he been a teacher long?” Natalie thinks. “Two years I think. He has been helping me out since I can remember. I guess that's why he's good at helping others.” Malissa nods as she tries to pick up a piece of sushi. She could never get used to chopsticks.

“What do you think of Nathaniel?” Malissa drops the sushi she just got. “I don't know him that well. We only talked a few times outside of class. Durning class he focuses on everyone.” Natalie smiles and puts the dropped sushi on Malissa's plate. “That can easily be fixed. If you want.” Natalie takes a sip of her drink. Malissa drops the same piece of sushi again. “Are you suggesting I date him?” She's hoping Nathaniel's sister isn't trying to play matchmaker. Sadly that is kind of what she's doing.

“Not date per say. More like get to know you lunch. Kind of what we're doing.” Malissa raises an eyebrow. “All you did was asked about your brother.” Natalie laughs. “I hear you. Why did you take an Art class?” “I want to improve myself. I can draw very well, so I wanted to try to spread out my art skills.” “Are you going to take any more Art classes?” Malissa swallows the sushi. “I'm not sure,” she thinks for a minute.

“My brother teaches other things than painting. He also owns a tattoo parlor. He did his own tattoos and mine.” She shows Malissa her dragonfly tattoo on her shoulder. “I was thinking of getting my ears pierced,” Malissa said without thinking. Chloe never had her ears pierced all her earrings are clip-on. No one but her father and Sabrina knows. “He can do that also.” Natalie smiles.

* * *

 

  
“ **NATHANIEL!** Are you there?” He picks up the phone. “Sorry, you have to tell me what happened.” “Long story short she wants to check out your parlor.” Nathaniel blinks. “She does,” there is a hint of pride in his voice. “She said she always wanted to get her ears pierced. I told her you can do that.” Nathaniel smiles with pride. “I think she wants to get to know you.” Nathaniel smile widens. “We are going to the Louvre this weekend.”

“You have a date with her,” Natalie says with glee. “Not a date. She's new to Paris and I want to show her around.” “Nathaniel, how is that not a date?” “Her roommate is joining us.” The door to his parlor opens. “I have to go a customer just walked in.” Nathaniel ends the call and puts his phone away. “Welcome. How can I help you? Malissa, what are you doing here?” Standing in front of his door on the other side of the counter is Malissa. She looks around and shyly takes a few steps closer. Almost like she wants to run back outside.

* * *

 

  
Malissa's shift is over. She thought she saw Nathaniel around two. If it was him he didn't come to her for his cappuccino. She was thinking about her lunch with Natalie. Should she get her ears pierced. Maybe she should ask Sabrina. Chloe always wanted to get her ears pierced. She never knew why she didn't.

After her shift, she heads to his parlor. At first, Chloe thought he only did tattoos. On her way to his parlor, she calls Sabrina. “What you need, Chloe or Malissa?” “Only say one name. I was wondering do you think I should get my ears pierced?” “Chloe or Malissa?” Chloe thinks for a few minutes. “I'm not sure. Everyone knows Chloe's ears are pierced.” “Tell you what as Chloe I wouldn't because everyone thinks she does. As Malissa, I don't see why not. Just change earring when you're Chloe.”

“Thank you. Talk to you when you get home. Wait before I forget are you doing anything Friday?” “Work till eight, then a have a date with Max.” Sabrina answers. “Does this mean you can't go to the Louvre with me?” “Sorry, Chloe. Maybe next weekend.” “It's okay,” she ends the call. Standing in front of the doors to Nathaniel's tattoo parlor, she hesitates for a bit. Unsure if she should even do this. Remembering the first time she was here. To be correct when Chloe was first here. She looks down her left leg where her tattoo is. Thank for her wearing pants it's hidden. With a deep breath, she enters. Nathaniel is on his phone behind the counter.

As soon as the door closes he puts down the phone and Malissa started having second thoughts. She looks around never getting a good view of the place before. When she saw Nathaniel looking at her and that goofy smile on again she got scared. She takes a few nervous steps closer, wishing she didn't come in.

“How can I help you?” He asked again. Malissa didn't realize she was at the counter. “I heard you can do piercings.” She shyly looks away. Only causing Nathaniel to smile more, to thinking she's even cuter. “Yes I can do that,” there is pride in his voice again. Malissa tucks some hair behind her ear, as she smiles. “I would like my ears pierced, please.” “Sure thing. Right, this way.” Nathaniel shows her some earrings he has.

Malissa looks over each one. While she was looking, Nathaniel, speaks, “We never picked a time to met at the Louvre.” Malissa looks up at him. “About that. Sabrina can't come,” she whispers. Nathaniel was happy to hear that. “So it'll be just the two of us. I hope you don't mind,” Nathaniel says as he leans over the counter. Malissa just goes back to looking at the earrings. Nathaniel has a date. “Do you see a pair you like?” She keeps looking. There is a few she likes but so far nothing has called out to her. “I have more,” Nathaniel brings out two more cases of earrings.

Malissa looks over all three cases. Many good earrings to pick from. Yet none called to her until she sees a shiny pair sparking at her. They are bright yellow starfish with black dots on. “I like those,” she points to them. “Can I see them?” Nathaniel gets them out and shows them to her. She doesn't pick them up and looks at them. “These are perfect. These will be my first earrings,” she says with joy. Then she notices these seashell ones. “What a minute. Those are pretty also.” She stares at them and Nathaniel shows them to her. They are white and yellow. “Now I don't know which one I want,” she wines

Nathaniel laughs, “You can have both. Use one to pierce your ears and the second to wear once you can.” “What do you mean?” She looks up into those turquoise eyes. Nathaniel explains that once her ears are pierced she won't be able to take them out for six weeks. “That's a good idea. I'll use the starfish ones for the piercing.” Nathaniel laughs and shows her to the area where he does the piercings. Malissa sits down nervously. “Don't be scared. It won't hurt,” he said putting on his latex gloves. Malissa lets out a nervous laugh.

“There now done,” Nathaniel takes off his gloves. “You're right it didn't hurt,” Malissa checks herself out in the mirror Nathaniel handed her. They go over to the counter again so Malissa could pay. Nathaniel usually takes payment before he gets to works. For some reason, he didn't with Malissa. She hands him her card. Nathaniel tries. It got decline. He tries again the same thing. He looks at the card. “I'm sorry but this is a Library card,” he hands it back to her. Malissa blushes, “Oops, wrong card.” Nathaniel laughs to himself. _'She's so cute.'_ She hands him the right card. Her credit card.

“Don't worry, I once had something who tried to pay for their tattoo with a gift card to a grocery store.” That made Malissa laugh so hard, she had to wipe a tear from her eye. When she saw her contact on her finger she quickly turns around and tries to run out the door. “What's wrong?” Nathaniel goes after her. Sadly she was already out the door. After a few minutes, she comes back. “Sorry about that. I had to take my allergy medicine,” she lied. “I understand,” he hands her back her credit card. “What time should we met at the Louvre Friday?” Nathaniel brings that backup. “I don't work Friday. I'm free whenever” she shrugs. “I close my parlor at six. I can close at five and met you there at six instead.” “Six it is then,” Malissa smiles. “It's a date,” Nathaniel laughs. Malissa joins him in the laugh and walks out. “Did he just say date?!?”


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Malissa have a nondate at the Louvre. Things are going well for now.

Sabrina comes home to a panic Chloe. She's wearing Malissa work uniform, but her wig and contacts are off/out. Her hair is still up in the wig cap. The half Chloe and half Malissa is pacing back and forth bitting the tip of her thumb while holding her old teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly. Sabrina drops her stuff and rushes to her friend. She didn't even close the door. “Talk to me,” she said holding Chloe's shoulders. “I think I have a date with Nathaniel, tomorrow,” Chloe squeaked. “What?!” Sabrina yells causing the downstairs neighbors the bang on the floor.

“I was hoping you were going to join us, but I was stupid I made a sightseeing trip with him without asking if you were free,” Chloe looks like she's about to cry. “Talk me through this, Chloe.” The blonde hair girl takes a few deep breaths. “Nathaniel invited me to go with him to the Louvre, I was planning on going this weekend with you. When I told him that he said he doesn't mind. Now that you can't.” Chloe doesn't need to finish.

“See if you can get out of it.” Sabrina looks at her. “It's too late for that isn't it?” Chloe nods her head slowly. “Don't freak out. Just stay far away from him and don't do anything else,” Sabrina adviced Chloe. “We also have class Friday. What if he wants to take me to dinner before class?” Chloe is still panicking. Chloe looks down at her arms. She forgot she was still holding Mr. Cuddly. She brings him to her chest and gives him a big hug.

Wanting to change the subject hoping it would help Chloe feel better, Sabrina speaks again, “Did you get your ears pierced like you wanted?” Chloe stops hugging her teddy bear and looks at Sabrina. “Yes,” she shows Sabrina her earrings. “Nice, cute starfish.” Chloe smiles and puts Mr. Cuddly on her bed. “I also got these,” she places a small white folded bag in Sabrina's hands. Inside was a little white box with a note taped on it. “Did you read this note?” Sabrina asked. “What note?” Chloe takes the box and looks at the note. Nathaniel has given her his number.

* * *

 

  
Nathaniel couldn't stop smiling, he's very excited about his date with Malissa. Then his smile just leaves and is replaced with shock. “I have a date with one of my students! I can't do that. I should cancel.” He thinks of Malissa being sad that they didn't go to the Louvre. “I need a new idea. I don't want to disappoint her.” He sits down at his drawing desk, thinking. Then he picks up his phone and just stares at it for a bit.

He jumps when his phone rings. It's his mother, that's a surprise. “Hello, mother.” There was nothing for a bit before a very tired sound womon spoked. “Hello, son. I just got an odd call.” There was a yawn. Before Nathaniel could ask or say anything his mother spoke again. “You're sister told me that you have a date with one of your students.” Nathaniel is going to kill his little sister. “Nathaniel Kurtzberg I know you and your student are both adults, but you shouldn't be dating your student. Could you at least wait until the class is over?” Nathaniel is so not up for this.

She didn't have to use his full name. “Mom it's not what you think. She's new to Paris and I just want to show her around the Louvre. That's all mom. It's not like I want to be her boyfriend.” He defends himself. “Besides her roommate is also joining us,” he lied. “I didn't hear about that part. I'm sorry for yelling. Love you son.” The call ends. Right away Nathaniel makes a call. “Natalie Kurtzberg why did you tell our mom I was dating, Malissa?” “What's with the full name?” she asked.

“You know what you did,” he growls. “You mean about the date?” She acts like she doesn't know. “Why just why?” Nathaniel is getting a bit upset. “She called to check up on me and she asked about you....” She trailed off. “There are many things you could have said, not I have a date with one of my students, when you know I don't.” He only hears snorting. Natalie does that when she trying not to laugh. “You can make it up to me, by going with us to the Louvre tomorrow at six,” Nathaniel tries to hide his disappointment.

“Why, bro?” “Natalie you know I don't like it when you call me bro. Her roommate can't make it and I don't want to cancel on Malissa. I know it would disappoint her,” he voice turns sad towards the end. “Nath, why do you need someone there with you two?” Her tone is full of concern. “Then it would be a date. Not a friend date but a real date,” he looks over some half-finished drawings. “What's wrong with that? Is it cause she's one of your students?”

When Nathaniel doesn't say anything Natalie knew that was the answer. “Why does that bother you?” Nathaniel sighed, “I'm not sure. We both are adults. What would others think?” “Who cares? I know mom would not happy about it.” “There's a reason for that,” he cuts his sister off. “I know. I was there when it happened,” she walks over to her bed and lays down. “You were also five at the time and I was fifteen.” Nathaniel stated “Whatever, just because of what happened with mom doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. I had a few good talks with Malissa and she doesn't seem to be that type of person. I would hold off being her boyfriend until you had a few dates. If you want me there with you, I will.”

Nathaniel was very happy and glad to hear that. “Thank you. Can you call Malissa and tell her you're coming?” Nathaniel leans back in his chair. “Why can't you?” Natalie sits up. “I don't have her number.” Nathaniel turns in his chair to face a wall. “I guess I could give it to you, but I have to go now.” She ends the call. Nathaniel was about to call her back when his phone rings again. It's a new unknown number. “Hello,” he answered the call. “Nathaniel, this is Malissa.” Once again he jumps up, this time right out of his chair. Lucky he didn't drop his phone.

* * *

 

  
“Why would he give me his number?” Chloe just stares at the note. “He does want to get to know Malissa,” Sabrina puts the box back in the bag. “We both know that's a bad thing,” Chloe growls. She doesn't need this right now and is about to freak out again. Chloe grabs Mr. Cuddly again. Then she drops him. “This is good, now I can cancel the date with him,” she says with glee.

“Chloe before you do, you may need to think carefully about what to say. Remember if you cancel it you still have the class with him in the evening.” Sabrina makes a good point. Chloe thinks for a minute then she claps her hands together. “I got it. I can say I got called into work.” Sabrina doesn't say anything for a bit. “He knows where you work and might try to see you there.” Sabrina makes another good point. “Damn Nathaniel,” Chloe shouts and she flops on her bed.

They both think of a reason for Chloe to not go on the date. Sadly not much comes to mind. “What if I had a funeral to go to?” Chloe asked sitting up. “Too soon unless the person died today,” Sabrina sits in the orange chair. “I know a wedding is out cause I would have known about it a while ago.” Sabrina nods in agreement. They both go back to thinking. “Why haven't I thought of this before?” Chloe claps her hands. “I call in sick,” she stares at Sabrina to see what she says. After a while, Sabrina smiles. “If you don't mind missing your class, then that's a good idea.” Chloe with a plan picks up her phone.

* * *

 

  
“Malissa, hello, hi,” Nathaniel tries to sound cool. To bad he kind of failing at it. “Just wondering, why did you give me your number?” Her tone is neutral. “Was that wrong of me to do?” Nathaniel's voice lowers. “Not at all. I was just wondering. If you wanted to exchange numbers you could have told me.” Nathaniel finally breaths. “I guess I could have after I pierced your ears.” They both laugh. More like he laughs and she just chuckles. “My sister wants to join us tomorrow. I hope you don't mind,” Nathaniel smiles at no one. Chloe is beaming with joy. “I don't mind at all. I like your sister. She seems full of energy.”

“She's only seventeen. So she has nothing but energy,” Nathaniel smiles. “She's only seventeen,” Chloe shouts dropping her phone. Nathaniel can hear her saying, “Nathaniel's sister is seventeen.” Then he hears Sabrina's voice. “I know. She's ten years younger than him. You might want to pick the dropped phone.” _'I wish I could see her now.'_ Nathaniel stops that thought before it could go any further. “She doesn't look that young,” Nathaniel could hear Malissa speaking now. “The phone,” Sabrina stated pointing to it again.

“Sorry,” Malissa tells Nathaniel. “That's alright. Natalie does look older than she really is.” “I kind of feel bad that she paid for lunch. I'll pay her back at the Louvre,” she said more to herself than anything. “You don't need to,” Nathaniel jumped in. _'Oh, right I'm on the phone.'_ Chloe mentally slaps herself. “So we're still on at six or do we need to change the time cause of your sister?” Malissa coughs to clear her throat. “Still on at six,” Nathaniel happily chirps. “See you then,” Malissa ends the call.

Right away Nathaniel adds Malissa to his contacts. Now he has her number, just what Nathaniel wanted. “What should I wear?” Nathaniel rushes off to his closet, looking at his wardrobe. “I need something that says this isn't a date at the same time not too casual.”

* * *

 

  
Chloe puts down the phone and frees her hair from the wig cap. “No need to worry. His sister is joining us,” she says happily. “I got that,” Sabrina laughs. Chloe is now dressed in Chloe's clothes. “Now that it's all over, what would you like for dinner?” Sabrina asked on the other side of the door. “If you don't mind I already put a roast in the slow cooker before work today. It should be ready in an hour.” Chloe answered as she opened the door.

After dinner, Sabrina does the dishes while Chloe cleans the bathroom. While cleaning Chloe hums a little tune. She didn't even notice she was, and if Sabrina was there she would have. After cleaning they both relax in the living room, watching some TV. It was a movie about the heroes of Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir. The movie was made years ago. “Remember when we use to dress up like them and act like Jean was an akuma we had to fight,” Sabrina glances at Chloe with a small smile. Chloe smiles as she remembers. “Those costumes were really good. We had fun.” Chloe looks at Sabrina. “Right?” Sabrina nods, “We did have fun.”

“I also remember seeing this movie in theaters,” Chloe happily sighs. “You went to see it like twenty times,” Sabrina comment. “No, I didn't.” Chloe defends herself. “I was only ten times.” Sabrina just laughs. “I remember you dressing up as Ladybug when we went to see it for the first time.” Chloe lays her head back against the wall. “You where Cat Noir.” Sabrina smiles widen.

* * *

 

  
Nathaniel is watching the same Ladybug and Cat Noir movie at home. While watching he draws like he usually does. This time he draws Ladybug and Cat Noir the newer ones. Their costumes have changed over the years. Nathaniel wonders if new people are Ladybug and Cat Noir.

He draws them in a hero pose fist pounding like they use to after defeating the akuma. Since there hasn't been one in years so they don't really do much. The police can handle most things. If they can't then the heroes will step in. When it's over, they just leave no fist bump or anything. That's fine they have lives of their own. Since Nathaniel knew Ladybug was his friend Marinette when they were sixteen. He only found out cause she transformed in front of him by accident. He never told a soul and never will.

When he's done drawing he looks it over, and do little touch-ups. “Should I color this?” He asked himself. “Should I use markers or?” Still talking to himself. He starts to color it and halfway through he looks at the drawing he did of Malissa. Setting aside the hero drawing he starts to color the one of Malissa.

* * *

 

  
Nathaniel can't stop checking the time. They are going to meet at six and he got here at five. Very early but he didn't want to have them wait long, or at all. He's not sure if he wants Natalie and Malissa alone together for long. The thought of those two talking scares him. It's 5:30 he still has a half hour. Maybe he shouldn't have come so early.

In his head is a plan of what he wants to do today. Where to go, what to talk about things like that. Maybe even have some dinner before class, and of course, offer her a ride to class. Even a ride home. They could talk some more. That would be nice. Walking around the outside by his car he looks around wondering where Malissa would appear. He knows his sister would be dropped off by their mother.

“5:45 they should be here soon,” Nathaniel whispers to his phone. “Then again Natalie might be a little late,” he still whispering. “Are you talking to yourself?” He quickly turns around to see Malissa wearing grey shorts and a matching shirt with white socks that go up to her knees with black shoes with light grey tips where her toes go. Her hair is down and Nathaniel can't help but think how cute she looks.

Nathaniel also couldn't help but blush. He's not sure if it cause she's cute or causes she caught him talking to himself. Nathaniel feels like he's a bit more dressed up than her. He's wearing black jeans, his usually white shirt light grey jacket. Same shoes as always. He doesn't have any other pair but one for his only suit. He noticed that Malissa is still staring at him. “I was just checking the time,” he tries to hide his embarrassment.

They wait a few minutes for Natalie. While they are waiting Nathaniel tries to talk to her. “Do you have any siblings?” “I'm the only child, my mother died when I was a baby,” Malissa was kind of laying. Chloe is the only child, but her mother is still alive, at least she thinks her mother is alive. Chloe hasn't seen her mother since she left when she was five. Nathaniel looks at her sadly, “I'm sorry.” Malissa puts on a fake smile. “It's okay. My father told me all about her and I still have pictures of her.” Nathaniel's smile returns. Will half of it did. “That's good. My father died when I was thirteen.” Now Malissa has a sad look. “I'm sorry,” she copies him. “It's okay. He was sick for a while beforehand.” Nathaniel phone beeps.

He got a text from his sister. “It seems Natalie can't come.” He tells her. “Is everything alright?” Malissa has concern in her voice. She still doesn't want to do this alone with Nathaniel. Sadly it looks like she won't be having a choice. “She needs to study for a test and homework. Another word she's grounded again,” Nathaniel sighs. Malissa doesn't say anything, she just checks her phone and turns it off. Nathaniel turns off his phone also. “Shall we?” He asked.

* * *

 

  
Natalie puts her phone down. She hopes Nathaniel won't be too mad at her. She lied about being too busy to come. She just thinks Nathaniel and Malissa should have some time to get to know each other. There is also a chance he wouldn't find out. She just hopes he doesn't cancel. Given the time Malissa is most likely already there and Nathaniel wouldn't do that. Natalie will just have to call her brother to get the details later. Since she has nothing to else to do, she gets started on her homework.

* * *

  
Inside the Louvre Nathaniel is showing Malissa around. He used to come here a lot when he was younger. Remembers just looking at the artwork for inspiration. When they go to the Mona Lisa, Nathaniel remembers when a fake Cat Noir stoled it. Thinking about it made Nathaniel think of a question to ask. “Have you ever heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir?” “I saw a movie about them last night. It was on TV,” Malissa answered.

Even though that didn't really answer Nathaniel's question. “I saw that movie last night also. I even made a little sketch of them,” Nathaniel speaks with pride in his voice. “Do you know of them besides the movie?” “Sabrina told me about them,” Malissa looks closely at the Mona Lisa. “Did you draw them a lot?” She asked looking at Nathaniel while facing the painting. “I use to draw them all the time when I was a teen and they were still fighting Hawkmoth, now only once in a while.” He dares to take a step closer towards Malissa.

“Maybe I can show you sometime,” he dares to say. He normally doesn't let anyone see his old college sketchbook. “Did you draw anything else?” Malissa walks over to the next painting. Nathaniel follows her. “Many things. I use to spend most of my time drawing.” Chloe/Malissa remember Nathaniel was always drawing in class. In fact, he got caught once and when Chloe saw his sketchbook she mocked him causing him to get akumatized. She felt guilty for doing that. She feels guilty for a lot of things she did when she was younger.

“Why did you move to Paris?” Nathaniel doesn't want to stop talking with Malissa. “I wanted to start over in life,” she shrugs. That is true for Chloe. “So you decided to move to Pairs,” Nathaniel comment. “My mother was born in Pairs and I always wanted to go to. Besides, it would be pointless to start over in the same place.” Nathaniel nods in agreement, “That does make sense. How do you like Paris?” “I love it,” Malissa said a bit loud causing Nathaniel to laugh. The blush on her face only made it worse. Nathaniel laughed more while thinking she's very cute like that. Should he think about his student like that? He wonders.

“What did you think of the movie you saw last night?” Nathaniel is not going to let this conversion drop. “I liked it,” she chirped. “Did you know that there is a squeal? It has the other heroes in it,” Nathaniel smiles. “Other heroes?” Malissa acts like she doesn't know. Nathaniel will have to tell her about them later. He wants to talk about more than the heroes of Paris. He notices the earrings he uses to pierce her ears.

“How are the new piercing?” Malissa moves her hair behind her ear. “Fine. Natalie said you did her tattoo. I thought you had to be eighteen for that.” “Our mother said I could as long as it's not in a private place or neck.” Malissa look at the painting and Nathaniel moves closer again. Then his phone rings. “Sorry,” he picks it up. It's Lila again. He moves to the far side of the room so Malissa can't hear. He doesn't accept the call but he does send Lila a text. Then heads back over to Malissa.


	7. A longer date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues and Lila is more active in this chapter.

“Who was that?” Malissa asked once Nathaniel joined her at the next painting. “A friend wanting to know if I was busy,” he answered. “If your friend needs you....” “My friend will be fine,” Nathaniel cuts her off.

Right away he felt bad for doing that. “Sorry, it's just that I was hoping to show you more,” he quickly says hoping Malissa isn't shocked or mad at him. He got off lucky cause Chloe/Malissa never saw Nathaniel do that before and not sure how to react to it.

Back in college, he was always quite. Never really stood up for himself. In reality, he did she just never noticed. Like when he was accused of stealing her bracelet. She was surprised and liked seeing Nathaniel being bold. Malissa/Chloe wonders what else is there is of Nathaniel.

She quickly shakes her head to get rid of that thought. “We do have time for that before class,” she said looking at her feet. Nathaniel took this time to move to the next piece of art. He checks his phone to make sure it's off.

It wasn't so his does and shoves it back in his pocket. “Do you like your job?” He tries to pick up a conversation. Nathaniel wants to know as much as he can today. “It's okay. It would be better if I liked coffee. I'm more into tea.” Chloe loves coffee but she wants Malissa to be far from her as possible, so Malissa doesn't care much for coffee.

She hears a laugh coming from Nathaniel. “It's a good thing I can't seem to live without it. I might be running into you more.” He walks to the next one. “I got to find a different job,” Chloe whispers. Nathaniel is getting too close.

She took a step behind him. Checking the time on her phone. They should end soon if she hopes to get something to eat before class. “Would you like to get something to eat before class? My treat.” As if he could read minds Nathaniel spoke causing Malissa to drop her phone.

Nathaniel was able to grab it before it hit the ground. Laughing he hands her back her phone. With a blush she takes it. “Thank you,” she turns away from Nathaniel. He just smiles, “Where would you like to go?” He walks in front of Malissa.

Looking down at their shoes, Chloe is trying not to panic. _'I can't go on two dates with him.'_ She screaming in her head. Nathaniel starts to worry when she doesn't answer him. “Is everything alright?” He sounds concern.

Thinking quickly Malissa comes up with a good lie. “It's just I don't eat out much. Unless you count take out,” she nervelessly laughs. Nathaniel smiles, “I understand. I know a good place.” He takes her hand and leads her to his car.

All the way there Chloe is starting to freak out, while not letting Malissa show it. Trying to think of a way out of it. _'He's getting too close. Way too close,'_ her mind keeps screaming. Like a gentleman. Nathaniel opens the car door for her. With a smile of fear hidden behind it, Malissa enters the car.

As Nathaniel makes his way to the driver's side of the car, Malissa is trying to remain calm. _'During dinner, I'll just keep eating. Don't talk at all,'_ she plans out in her head. Hoping it would work.

* * *

 

“He didn't answer,” Lila was surprised. He's not in class and it's early for him to be eating dinner, so why didn't he answer. Staring at her phone she notices his text. “Can't talk now! What the fuck, Kurtzberg! Why can't you talk?” She calls him again. This time nothing, not even a response.

“He must have turned off his phone. I guess I'll have to tell him later,” she places her phone screen down on the table. “I really don't want to wait to talk to him.” She looks at herself in the closet mirror wearing her braid's maid dress. “I guess I have no choice,” she sighs.

Her mom opens the door and walks right in. “You look beautiful. I hope someday you'll be more than a braids maid,” she sings. Lila rolls her eyes in disgust. She hates it when her mother gets like this. “I bet you can't wait until this is over,” her mother laughs as she leaves.

Lila slams the door behind her. As fast as she can she gets out of the dress and tosses it in the closet. Not hanging it up or anything, or closing the closet doors. She lays face down on her bed with her face in her pillows.

Without looking she finds her phone and grabs it. She tries one more time to call. Still nothing but voice mail, so she sends him a text. Placing the phone back Lila's buries her head more into her pillow.

* * *

 

  
Nathaniel takes Malissa to a small little place near his childhood home. He remembers coming here a lot when he was younger. The owner knows his family and thinks of them as part of his family. As soon as Nathaniel walks in the owner's wife rush up towards him. “Nathaniel!” She cheers as she hugs him in a big huge bear hug.

“It's always good to see you,” she releases her hug and that's when she noticed Malissa. “Who is your friend?” This lady wearing a lime green top with a white mini skirt stands in front of Malissa. Chloe inside couldn't help but think how ugly that top is.

“Hello, my name is Malissa,” Malissa offer her hand for a shake. “Hell, Malissa. I'm Bonnie Bon. My husband owns this place,” she takes Malissa's hand and shakes it wildly. “Nice to met you, Bonnie.” Malissa takes her hand back.

“Bon Bon. You can call me Bon Bon,” Bonnie said. “I think you get that nickname,” Nathaniel whispers in Malissa's ear. Bon Bon leads them to their seats. A table the isn't far from the bathroom and the kitchen. “You come here a lot?” Malissa asked once they were alone. “Ever since I was a small boy. The owners think of me as a family member,” Nathaniel hands Malissa a menu. He knows what he wants to get.

Hiding herself in the menu to avoid talking. Everything looks good and Chloe glad she doesn't have to cook tonight. Sadly it means she her not date with Nathaniel turns into a real date, will last longer. Inner Chloe is still freaking out.

On the outside, you could never tell. Soon Bon Bon comes back. “What will you have?” Ready to take their order she looks at Malissa first. After Bon Bon takes their order she leaves them alone again. Now Malissa just needs to get through the waiting for their food part.

She stays quite like when he drove her home after the first class. Nathaniel had to start again. “Do you take any other classes?”He asked. Malissa's eyes were around the area they are in. It's a nice little place that Chloe would never even think of coming in.

Malissa, on the other hand, might come back, if it wasn't for Bon Bon. With how close she is to Nathaniel it's best to not to. She didn't even notice Nathaniel had spoken. “Malissa?” She faces him for a second before looking down.

“Sorry I was just thinking how cute this little place is,” she was telling the truth. That was one of the things she was thinking about. Nathaniel smiles at her. “This place does have a nice home like feeling. I asked if you go to any other night classes?”

Malissa looks up a little bit. “I'm also taking a cooking class that's once a week.” “What day?” “Monday. Sabrina in the same class.” 'I wonder if that is how they met.' Nathaniel thinks. “Any other classes you're thinking about taking?” “A few,” Malissa takes a sip of her water. “Like what?” Malissa thinks.

She does have some ideas of classes she would like to take but hasn't done more than that. “There are some I thought would be nice or fun. I'm not thinking of taking any more until my cooking class finishes in two weeks.” Nathaniel makes a mental note. “Care to share,” his smile widens.

“There is a creative writing class, I like painting and want to try other things in that area,” Malissa smiles. Nathaniel makes another mental note. “I do teach other classes that might be to your liking.” Nathaniel grins. Malissa notices this, and she looks away again.

_'I don't want another class with you,'_ inner Chloe is growling. “I'll tell you more after class,” Nathaniel says noticing Bon Bon coming with dinner. Like she wanted Malissa did nothing but eat and drink. Not daring to stop to talk.

Nathaniel watches her unsure of what to say. _'She's acting like she doesn't eat much. Maybe I should invite her to dinner more often,'_ Nathaniel blinks. Then an image of him and Malissa kissing pops in his head. He ends it before it goes on. He can't think like that she's his student. Only for a short time and Nathaniel is a patient man.

He can and will wait. Until then he just has to control himself. After dinner, Nathaniel paid even though Malissa did offer many times. “Need a ride to class?” Nathaniel asked. Malissa nods. Nathaniel smile grows. “I'll give you a ride.” Malissa looks at him. She knows she has no choice. “Thank you,” she responds.

Good thing she didn't need to bring anything for class. She has them with her in her bag. Thinking ahead Chloe grab the Malissa bag along with her purse. Sabrina wasn't sure if she would be able to pick her up after the “date.” Something Chloe feared.

On the way, Malissa was quite and Nathaniel couldn't stop thinking about how he had a great time today. He enjoyed being with Malissa. He still felt like she's not letting herself loosen up. He was a lot like that, he's glad Marinette help him break free.

Maybe he can be like that with Malissa. Another friendly date should be okay. Maybe he could invite her to stay after class and talk some more. He will be more than willing to give her a ride home.

* * *

 

Lila is getting worried. She tried calling Nathaniel three times and nothing. He never did this before. “What could he be doing?” she sighs to herself. She got nothing from the text she sent him. So she tried calling him thirty minutes after she sent the text. His class is going to start soon. “I guess I'll try after his class. Why did I have to fall in love with a tattoo artist that teaches classes at night?” Lila really wants to talk to Nathaniel.

Even though she doesn't want to, it seems she has to wait. For the first time today she leaves her room and heads downstairs. In the living room is her mother, Aunt, and the lucky cousin that's the bride to be. “The dress fits,” Lila said standing in the walkway. Not entering the room.

“What about the shoes?” Asked the bride to be. Lila only nods. “Anything issues or anything?” Asked her Aunt. Lila shakes her head to say no. “That's good,” said the mother and daughter at the same time. Her cousin stands up and walks over to Lila.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. Lila was about to answer when her mom stated, “She just misses her boyfriend, Nathaniel.”

* * *

 

Malissa and Nathaniel arrived to class ten minutes early. There were a few students waiting. Not outside the studio but in the classroom. Someone opened his studio, but who? He got his answer when he enters the room and sees his mother standing there.

She was leaning against his desk staring at the door like a hawk. Making the students in the classroom kind of scared. While there she never moved once she got to his desk. Unless you count the few times she blinked. Coming to life when her son enters the room.

Unfolding her arms and standing up. She walks fast for someone in heels, she marched her way towards her son. Malissa uses this opportunity to rush towards her seat. “Outside,” his mom said grabbing her son and dragging him out.

No one said anything and watched as the door closed. As soon as the door clicked closed she speaks, “I need you to look after your sister this weekend. I'm going to be very busy at work and won't be able to go home until Tuesday night.” She sighs and yawns at the same time. “Make sure she does her homework and study for her test on Monday.”

Nathaniel is used to this. His mother is very busy at times and doesn't want Natalie home alone for long. “She's at your place right now. Hope you don't mind,” she says calmly. “Not at all, mother. How long is she grounded for?” His mother blinks at him, a sign that she doesn't understand. “What do you mean? She's not grounded.”

“I see,” Nathaniel looks to the left. There was a short shot of anger in his eyes. It past quickly. “Did she say she was?” There was a hint of anger in her voice. “I was wrong about something, that's all,” Nathaniel looks back at his mother. “Anyways I told her to let you know she's coming or there. Check your phone. I know it was off since you had that one thing today with your student and her roommate.”

She cracks open the door and peaks inside. Looking right at Malissa who is now getting her things ready for the class. “The one you came in with was the one?” She asked closing the door. Nathaniel blushes and looks away. “Nathaniel, don't get too close. She is your student.” With that, she hugs her son and walks away.

Right away Nathaniel checks his phone. Two texts and three miss calls. The calls are from Lila. No voicemail messages. He checks the texts. One from his sister. 'I'm staying at your place for the weekend. I'll be at your place when you get this. Tell me all about your date.' It said the second one was from Lila. 'We need to talk.' “That can't be good.” Nathaniel puts his phone way.

The class is about to start and he doesn't have time to talk. Class went on as normal, except that Nathaniel's mind was all over the place. Keep thinking about his sister, Lila, and of course Malissa. When walking around seeing his student's work as he always does, he sees Malissa's painting.

Then he remembers he wanted to ask why she painted him. Best not to ask her. So he sends a text to Sabrina. He was glad her number never changed since University when he got her phone number. Then he checks his phone. No new texts or missed calls. Putting his phone away he makes his way back to his desk.

A few minutes later he checks his phone. Sabrina responded back. He reads it and sends his own response, then checks the time. There are fifteenth minutes left of class. Around this time students start to finish what their paints and start cleaning up. Sure enough, that's what almost everyone was doing.

Malissa wasn't instead she was checking her phone. _'Don't worry Sabrina will be here to pick you up.'_ Nathaniel smiles. With her phone put away, Malissa starts to clean up her area. “Bye, everyone. See you Monday night,” Nathaniel waves as his students leave.

He couldn't help but check Malissa out as she walks out the door. _'Don't start that, Mr. Kurtzberg!'_ He locks up the studio and heads outside. Just in time to see Malissa getting in the car with Sabrina and Max in front. “Is that Max from college? Why is he with them?” Nathaniel didn't notice he said that out loud.

While watching them drive off it seems as if Max didn't know Malissa. He keeps looking back at her. Nathaniel just shrugs it off and heads towards his car. Once inside instead of starting the car, he calls Lila.

* * *

 

Malissa was surprised to see Max in the car with Sabrina. Then she remembers they had a date tonight. Max noticed Malissa right away. “That's you're “roommate” then,” he does air quotes when he said, roommate. Sabrina just nods. Max takes a closer look at her. Pushing up his glasses as he grins.

“Hello, Malissa this is my boyfriend Max Kante.” Sabrina doesn't look at Malissa just starts to drive. “Hello, Max.” Looking back at her Max answers, “Hello, Malissa. Nice to met you.” Malissa smiles. “Nice to met you too.” “I'll be staying at Max's place for a while. Hope you don't mind,” Sabrina looks in the rearview mirror at Malissa.

Chloe likes to idea of having the place to herself. “When will you be back?” Maybe she could have a night and day to herself. “Sometime Sunday morning.” Max and Sabrina answered together. “Have fun you too,” Malissa laughs.

* * *

 

In her room, Lila was laying in her bed. After the little family visit, she got something to eat and locked herself in her room. She was about to find something to do when her phone went off. Finally, she got a hold of Nathaniel.

“Hi, Lila sorry I took so long. Busy day today,” Nathaniel does a fake laugh, but Lila didn't care. “That's fine. At least you made it,” Lila does her own fake laugh and Nathaniel does notice, but push it aside. “What did you want to talk about?” Lila knew he was going to ask that. Nathaniel was always a right to the point person. “You had some time. I would like an answer if you have one.” Lila is also a right to the point person. Only more so. “What are you talking about?” Nathaniel really doesn't know where she's going.

“I said I want to be your girlfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Nathaniel was shocked. How could he forget that? Was he so focused on Malissa he forgot that Lila has a thing for him? When he didn't say anything right away Lila steps up.

“Don't have one yet I see. I guess I can give you a bit more time. The wedding is this Sunday, if you have one on Sunday you have to wait to give it.” With that Lila ends the call. That's not how she wanted it to go.

* * *

 

Once home and Sabrina leaves with Max, Malissa fades into Chloe. All signs of Malissa is gone as Chloe walks around the place wearing only a t-shirt and panties. She's home alone, who's going to care. With a can of soda and a bag of pretzels, she lazy sits in a chair and turns on the TV.

Flipping through channels looking for something to watch, Chloe things back to her time with Nathaniel. It was nice talking to him, she will admit. He has a very nice and kind sounding voice. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Nathaniel less shy and a pushover.

“I never thought the shy tomato head Nathaniel would grow up to be a handsome man with confidence.” Chloe covers her mouth with both hands. “Did I just say Nathaniel was handsome?” Chloe is so glad she's home alone and no one was able to hear that. She can't think that he's her teacher.

* * *

 

Nathaniel comes home to a hyperactive seventeen-year-old. “Brother dear, sorry I couldn't make it. Please tell me all about your date,” she cheers thinking her lie worked. Grabbing her older brother's hand she drags him into the living room.

Before they got far Nathaniel was able to slip his hand from her grip freeing it. “You wanted it to be a date didn't you?” He asked with a straight face. No anger showing or anything. “Of course not. I would never lie to my only brother,” Natalie does an I'm an innocent little girl look.

“What did you do to get grounded?” Nathaniel eyes narrow towards Natalie. “I was out too late last night,” Natalie answered like she thought of everything in case he asked. “Mom told me you have a test to study for,” Nathaniel looks right into her eyes. “She was waiting for me at my studio before my class started.”

Right there and then Natalie knew that she was caught. “You know,” she backs away. While Nathaniel slowly nods his head. “Are you mad?” She asked worriedly. “Not at all. I enjoyed my time alone with Malissa. It was fun.” Natalie smiles nice and evil like.

“Does that mean you're going to ask her out again?” Nathaniel doesn't answer but the blush on his face and the fact that he looks away told Natalie what she wanted to know.   
“How long is your class?”   
“Not long only two months.”   
“Can you last that long?”   
“What?”   
“Will you ask her out then?”  
“Like a date or to be my girlfriend?”  
“Both.”  
“I might ask her out for another friendship date.”   
“Boring. Ask her out on a real date.”   
“I need to think about that. Lila wants to be my girlfriend.”

**“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!”** Natalie yelled causing her corgi to bark like crazy. “I should have known, Alice would be here.” Nathaniel rubs behind the dog's ears. The little doggy clams down and went back to sleep. “Please tell me you're going to tell Lila off. I mean like where was this when you two had that date two years ago?”

Nathaniel grabs a mug for coffee, “That is a good question. She said she wasn't ready then.” Natalie steps up behind him, “That's not really an answer” Nathaniel agrees with that, but it's the only one he knows he's going to get. “What do you think of Lila?” Nathaniel puts his mug on the countertop. He knows Natalie and Lila never got along.

He felt that Natalie never has given Lila a chance. Lila did try to get to know Nathaniel's family. Even though he has no idea what his mother thinks of Lila. “It seems like you prefer Malissa over Lila.” Nathaniel was right about that. Natalie does like Malissa more than Lila.

“Why aren't you answering my question?” Natalie smirks. Nathaniel sighs. “To be honest, I'm not sure if I should date her, but I also feel that I should give her a second chance. At least another date before I decided.” Natalie seems to respect that answer. “Tell me. What do you think of Malissa?”


	8. Things Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaker Natalie gives Nathaniel a little push. In a way. Plus some good news.

Around 1 am Chloe decides to go to bed. With no work to worry about Chloe stayed up later than usual. She wanted to take advantage of having the place to herself. Even though she's not tired, she still slides into bed. Picking up a newly bought book she starts to read.

This is a type of book she would only read when alone. Chloe doesn't want people to know she likes to read these types of books. She took a high risk buying it with Sabrina around. “The Wild Taste of The Flesh. By. Samantha Brooks. I hope it's a good as her other one. The Heat of The Night,” Chloe hums to herself, and she opens to the first chapter.

After finishing three chapters, Chloe puts down the book. “It is better than the other one,” she whispers with bliss. Putting the book in a secret place, she turns off the light. “Good night Mr. Cuddley,” Chloe says to her teddy bear, sitting on her dresser. Then she lets sleep take over her.

* * *

 

“Hello, Mr. Kurtzberg,” Malissa walks up to Nathaniel. “Call me Nathaniel.” “But Mr. Kurtzberg sounds so much more demanding,” Malissa winks at him. Nathaniel wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. “What should I call you?” He asked an inch away from her face. “Whatever you want,” Malissa whispers before she kisses Nathaniel. He deepens the kiss and leans her on the bed.

His tongue plays with hers. He only stops to take off his shirt and starts working on hers. Unbuttoning all the buttons. The girls top is gone and just in her bra. Nathaniel looks up, and instead of Malissa, it's Lila. She starts to undo her bra.

Nathaniel wakes up in a hot sweat. “That same dream again. Why do I keep having this dream?” He rubs his face in his hands. He's getting closer to undressing Malissa and seeing a naked Lila. This is the third night in a row he had this dream, and he doesn't know how much more he can take. His time with Malissa was nice, but at the same time, he felt like she didn't want to be there with him. Once she less shy around him that would be different, right?

He remembers when she was talking about that book she sounded different. Same with every time she's not talking about herself. Just like him back in college. Maybe she just needs a little push. Maybe Nathaniel can be the one to do that. Perhaps he wants to be more than friends with her. With the dreams he's been having and the way he keeps thinking about her.

He gets himself a drink of water. On his way to the kitchen, he sees his little sister sleeping on the couch. It seems Nathaniel has forgotten that she would be staying over the weekend. At least he remembers to put pants on before he left his room. He likes to sleep wearing only his boxers. Drinking his water made him think about his sister's question.

“What do I think of Malissa?” Nathaniel wonders about that for a bit, while he finishes his water. Now back in his bed unable to sleep, Nathaniel lays starting at the ceiling. “What do I think of Malissa? I know what I think of everyone even Chloe. When it comes to Malissa, it's different,” he sighs and roles on his side.

“She's cute, fun to be around, a bit shy. I know very little about her. She can draw and her painting very well. Maybe I should get to know her more before I answer that,” Nathaniel seemed satisfied with that and finally able to sleep. He woke up with his sister yelling, “Breakfast ready!”

Getting out of bed and dressed he grumbles as he makes his way to the kitchen. “Morning, Natalie.” “Morning sleepy head brother. Since you're taking care of me you should be the one making breakfast,” Natalie cheers. He just yawns and falls in his chair. “Didn't have a good night sleep?” His sister asked handing him a plate of food.

Nathaniel doesn't say anything just pours a mug of coffee. “Soooooooooooo, you never answered my question,” Natalie pushes the plate of food away from Nathaniel. He knew this was coming. “What do you think of Malissa? You went to “bed” after I asked. I'm not letting you walk away again.”

“By taking away my breakfast. I can go out to eat you know,” Nathaniel stands up and heads out of the kitchen. “Not without your wallet and keys,” Natalie calmly says taking a sip of her milk. Nathaniel freezes in place, as fast as lightning he rushes back to Natalie. Like he teleported. **“WHAT!?”** His evil little sister only smiles. “I've hidden your wallet and keys somewhere in this building. Unless you want to look for them yourself, you will answer my question.”

A furious Nathaniel glares at Natalie, she only takes another sip of milk. He stomps over to his chair and sits down. Natalie pushes the plate back in front of him. Instead of eating he just tears off a piece of his chocolatine. “I think she's kind, talented, fun to be around, and cute.” He takes a bite of the chocolatine. “Not that stuff. I mean would you date her?”

“The question is, why do you want me to find someone so bad?” Now it's Natalie's turn to be put on the hot spot. That plan backfired on her part. Natalie didn't think Nathaniel would ask that. She was hoping he would either deny or tell her, not turn the tables. Nathaniel smiles wickedly as he waits for Natalie's answer. “Well I want you to date, someone, cause you're 27 and only been on one date with Lila and two with Marc,” Natalie is sounding like her mother.

Nathaniel's smile vanishes in thin air. Like it was never there. “Don't bring up Marc. It's different with him. If he didn't move to Canada, I'm sure we would still be dating.” Marc is kind of a touchy subject for Nathaniel. Natalie should have known better, yet she needed to for her point. “I'm sorry, but you get where I'm going right?” Nathaniel leans back. “I know I didn't date much. Just because I'm 27 doesn't mean I have to have tons of dates,”

Natalie shakes her head. “I don't mean that. I mean you should start thinking about settling down. Find someone, get married, start a family.” Nathaniel's head snaps towards her. “You are sounding just like mom. She wants the same things,” he leans in closer to her. Natalie leans back and slides down in her seat. “Is that really how you feel, Natalie?” Nathaniel is acting like a cat stalking its prey.

Natalie starts to eat her breakfast. Once done she notice her older brother didn't move. “Don't worry I'll tell you where your wallet and keys are,” a worried Natalie hopes that's what he wants. Even though she knows that's not what he wants. “Natalie.” Is all that he needs to say. “Mom wants you to settle down and start a family. I do think you need someone. You've been living a lonely life for three years.”

“I had a date two years ago,” Nathaniel defends himself. “A blind date that Alya set up. It was your only date,” Natalie reminds him. “You need to go out more,” Natalie puts her plate and glass in the sink. “Wait here I'll get your wallet and keys.” “Natalie wait,” Nathaniel stands up. “Do you really think I should find someone to marry soon?” He's afraid of her answer.

“Remember what you said when you were seventeen?” Natalie keeps her back towards her brother. Nathaniel sits back down. Looking at his empty plate. “Yes I do,” he sighs. “If you mean it and want it still I think you should start looking that special someone,” she said as she walks out of the room.

**[Been a while, flashback time.]**  
“What's wrong big brother?” Natalie asked as she sees a sad looking Nathaniel sitting on his bed.  
He looks up at her. “School stuff.”  
“Chloe again?” Natalie sits down next to her brother.  
“Not this time.” Nathaniel laughs rubbing his sister's head.  
“What's wrong?” Natalie shoves his hand away.  
“In class, the teacher gave us an assignment. I have to write an essay on what I want in the future,” Nathaniel sighs again.  
“What's wrong with that?”  
Nathaniel doesn't say anything.  
“Don't you know what you want in the future?” Natalie asked.  
“Do you?”  
“A job.”  
Nathaniel laughs. What did he expect from a seven-year-old?  
“Anything else?”  
Natalie shrugs. “What do you want besides a job?”  
“My own business, a nice place to live near a park or with a backyard, a special someone, and at least two kids,” Nathaniel list.  
**[End Flashback]**

“I have two things from that list,” Nathaniel says to himself. He looks out the window in his apartment above his parlor and looks at the park across the street of his home. Nathaniel still wants a family of his own. 27 is still young, he still has time. Then again he should date more if he wants to find that special someone soon. That does it he's going to ask Malissa out on a real date.

* * *

 

Chloe got up around 11 am. She reads more of her little special book. Just a few more chapters until the happy blonde gets out of bed. Since Sabrina stayed the night at Max's, she will visit most of the day also, great time to read more. They've been dating for a few years and stay at each other's places very often. Chloe hopes her living with Sabrina doesn't ruin anything.

Maybe she should try to find her own place. Can she afford to live on her own? If she can find a cheap enough place, then perhaps. After reading two more chapters, Chloe puts the book away and finally gets out of bed and dressed. Heads into the kitchen for brunch. Only to find Sabrina and Max in the kitchen. Sabrina is cooking, and Max is reading a magazine.

Before they or he could see Chloe dashes back into her room to turn into Malissa. “What the fuck are they doing here? This is not Sunday.” Chloe/Malissa growls under breath as she puts on the wig. Checking herself in the mirror Malissa is here, and Chloe is gone. Then she heads back to the kitchen.  
She acts like she just walked in.

“Sabrina I didn't think you would be home. You said you'll return Sunday today is Saturday.” Sabrina puts a plate full of freshly made food in front of Malissa and Max. “We'll return back to Max's place soon,” Sabrina chirps. “Thank you. Why are you here now?” Malissa pours herself some coffee. She knows Malissa is a tea drinker, but it's, and Chloe wants coffee.

“I got some news that I couldn't wait to share,” Sabrina moves over by Max, and he puts his arm around her waist. “We're engaged!” They both yelled at once. Sabrina shows Malissa her engagement ring. A beautiful big diamond with a white gold band. An octagon holds the diamond. Not that fancy as to Chloe liking, but Sabrina likes it.

“Congrats you two,” Malissa more like Chloe tries to keep her sadness in. Then again she now has the motive she needs to find her own place. Maybe a better job. They ate brunch together without saying much. Afterward, Malissa did dishes while Max heads downstairs. “Before I go I want to ask if Chloe would like to be my maid of honor?” Malissa almost drops the plate she was loading in the dishwasher. She hugged her friend. “I would love too. I mean she would. Thank you.”

Sabrina hugs her back. “We'll talk more Sunday.” They both nods and Sabrina heads downstairs. Malissa turns back into Chloe. On the laptop, she looks for places to move to. Someplace cheap and close to work. Should she apply as Malissa or Chloe? If she Chloe they may wonder why she needs a cheap place. Malissa, it is then.

* * *

 

Natalie returns with Nathaniel's wallet and keys. “Thank you,” he says taking them back. “What should we do today?” Natalie asked. “Homework,” Nathaniel answers. “I did that,” Natalie wines. “I have a business to run,” Nathaniel leaves to open his tattoo parlor, and Natalie follows him. “What am I suppose to do while you're working?” Natalie whines some more. Nathaniel sighs. “I don't know. Go outside, talk with friends.”

“All my friends think I'm grounded,” Natalie looks at all the cases of rings Nathaniel has behind the counter. “Why is that?” “In case you ask them about me being grounded. I didn't think mom would rat me out,” she picks up a bellybutton ring. “Put that down. I know mom said no before,” Nathaniel sounds all big brother like. “I was just looking,” she complains putting it back.

A few people came in, and Natalie stayed back and quite sometimes. She did talk with some. Around 2 pm the bored teen was looking out the window while Nathaniel was cleaning the glass counters. She jumps up and runs outside. Natalie returns a few minutes later with Malissa. “Hey Nathaniel look who I found outside,” she says a bit too loud. Not wanting to play her game, he stands up and turns around. Only to see. “Malissa.” She waves, “Hello.”

* * *

 

Malissa found a cheap six-floor apartment for only 265.63 euros. Her paycheck is 442.72 euros. She'll have a bit less money, but she knows she can handle it. If need be she ask for more hours at work or a raise. This place does have everything included. She just hopes it also has furniture. Right away Malissa called the landlady. Surprisingly she was able to see Malissa right away to show her the place.

Transforming back into Malissa she grabs herself some coffee to go and heads out. It's not far from work, it is far from where she lives now with Sabrina. She took a cap there and found out she's an hour early, so she looks around to get a better surrounding of her maybe a new home. While walking around, she noticed a nice beautiful park. She could spend some time there. Just away from the kid's area.

On her way to the park, she notices something familiar about this area. It hit her when she heard her name. “Malissa!” Shouted Natalie. _'Oh no. I can't get this place if it this close to his tattoo place.'_ So much for this place. Need to keep looking. Then again he only works here not live here. Neither Chloe or Malissa know that Nathaniel lives in an apartment above his tattoo parlor. “Good to see you. Come walk with me,” Natalie starting pulling Malissa's arm.

“Hello,” Nathaniel waves. “What are you doing here?” He asked stepping out around the counter. “I have something to do around here. I'm a bit early, so I thought I would look around.” Malissa looks at her shoes. No one notice Natalie sneaking out of the room. Meanwhile, Nathaniel is thinking, _'This is my chance to ask her on a date.'_ The questions are will he be able to and will she say yes?

“What are you here for?” Nathaniel takes a few steps closer. “I'll be looking at an apartment near here. I need to move.” Right now Chloe is wondering why she told him that. “Where?” Malissa shows him the piece of paper she written the address on. Even though everything inside her is telling her to run and do it now. “Sorry, I need to go now. I don't want to be late,” Malissa lied trying to get away. “I'll go with you,” Nathaniel rushes towards the back.

Malissa started to backway when she bumped into something more like someone. “Hi, Malissa.” It seems Natalie can teleport. “Is something wrong?” Natalie moves closer to the door as to block Malissa from leaving. Just in case. No escape for Malissa. Malissa turns around just in time to see Nathaniel coming back. “Nothing wrong,” she whispers. Mostly to herself.

“Natalie, I was looking for you, I'm going to be heading out for a bit. Why don't you look after the place for me?” Natalie side steps to the side of Malissa. “How? I'm not a tattoo artist. What am I suppose to do when someone comes in?” Nathaniel checks, he still has his wallet and keys. “Easy. Call me and tell them to wait, or nicely tell them to come back later.”

Natalie crosses her arms and glares. She wanted to come with, but Nathaniel doesn't. He feels he'll be able to ask her out better without having to worry about his sister. “Besides you're also grounded,” Nathaniel winks. Then Natalie remembers her lie so she couldn't join them. Now it came back to hit her in the face. “Since I'm looking after you this weekend you need to stay inside,” Nathaniel was able to hide his evil smile and didn't laugh.

Meanwhile, Chloe is screaming inside, and Malissa is starting to feel dizzy. She needs to get away. If only she could. Being stuck between brother and sister makes her trap. Panic begins to rise. Nathaniel places his hand on Malissa's back. “Ready?” He asked. Once calmed a bit she nods, and they leave. She shows him where it is. Sadly it's not far from where his place.

* * *

 

A nice apartment. Six floors and the landlady is waiting for her outside. “Malissa?” This old lady wearing a white dress and a yellow sweater is standing in front of the building. Malissa nods. “I'm Abby Appletons. Let's go inside,” she lets them in. You have to buzz to get in, Malissa does like that feature. The free apartment is on the sixth floor. There is a working elevator, and the stars are next to it.

The apartment is to the left of the elevator around the corner. “Number 601,” said Abby. She unlocked the door and let them in. Malissa was first entering the apartment, with Nathaniel close behind, and Abby was coming in last. There is a small little area too with a closet, that people can take off their shoes and place them in here and hang up their coats or purses.

Past that goes into the hallway that leads to the rest of the place. They enter the only room on the left, one of the two bedrooms of this place. Kind of a small room. She'll be able to put a bed and dresser in not sure about anything else. This can be an extra room for whatever or a storage room. Across from that small room is the bathroom. It has a small closet in it.

A walk-in shower and small tub that can fit one full adult in. Nice sink with a huge mirror on the wall. Of course the sink as a counter underneath. Next to the sink in front of the closet is the toilet. She needs to keep that closet door close, or she won't be able to see where the toilet is. A little down the hall is what looks like another closet.

Once opened Malissa found out a washer and dryer inside. When Chloe was looking up info on this place, it didn't say anything about a build in washer and dryer. That was a surprise for Malissa, a nice one she's not going to complain about. Across from the pleasant surprise is the master bedroom. A lot bigger than the other room, with a nice walk in closet. This is the first room with windows. Not like a hallway or bathroom needs windows.

Having one in the other room would be nice. At the end of the hall are the living room and kitchen. The only thing between the rooms is the kitchen counters. Both are a decent size. The kitchen has everything she needs. “Any questions?” Abby asked. “The rent is 265.63 euros correct?” Malissa wants to make sure. “That's right, with everything included. You have to pay for your own wifi.” Sadly the only furniture is some stools on the living room side on the counters. Malissa is fine with that.“I'll take it,” Malissa cheers. “First you need to fill out some paperwork,” Abby laughs.

“Nice place,” Nathaniel says walking into the kitchen. For a minute there Malissa forgot he was with her. “If I didn't have my own place I wouldn't mind living here,” Nathaniel opens the oven door and peaks inside before he closes it. Then does the same thing with the fridge and all the cabinets. 'What is he doing?' Both Abby and Malissa are wondering.

While Nathaniel looks around Malissa and Abby get started on the paperwork. When that's done, Abby asked Malissa some questions.

“Are you going to be the only one living here?”  
“Yes.”  
“You do know there's a 131.78 security deposit and an extra 87.85 per pet?”  
“I know. I don't have any pets.”  
“Do you plan of having pets?”  
“Not sure. I'll let you know if I do.”  
“Do you have a car?”  
“No. I will let you know if I get one?”  
“What name will the rent be under?”  
“Malissa Moon.” The same name on her job application.  
“When will you be able to move in?”  
“Before the end of this month.”  
“I will need the money a week before you do.”  
“I can do that.”

With everything settled they shooked hands and made the deal. Malissa/Chloe is home. Before the end of the month. “If you need help moving let me know,” Nathaniel has a dumb silly looking smile on, and once again Malissa forgot he was there. Chloe just wants him to leave her alone already. Now that he knows she'll be living here there will be no end of him.

At least she can act like she's not home by not buzzing him in. She likes the idea of that. It may not be lousy living so close to his place of work. Everything done and over with Malissa just has to find a way to tell Sabrina. She just hopes her friend doesn't take it too hard or think it's her fault.

“Thank you, Mr. Kurtzberg. I'll keep that in mind,” Malissa refuse to look at him right now again. While walking back to his place or parlor, Nathaniel tries to ask her out.

“Malissa, how's work?”  
“Fine. I only work three days this week.”  
“Are you free Friday again?”  
Malissa checks her schedule she has it written down in her daily planner. “I work till two Friday.”  
“How about Saturday?”  
“Nope. I don't work Saturday.”  
“Want to go out Saturday night?”  
Malissa stops dead in her tracks like she just got shot.  
Nathaniel stops and looks back at her for an answer.  
“As in a date?”  
Nathaniel smiles and nods, “Like a real date?”  
“A real date.”  
“Malissa, I'm asking you out.”


	9. Oh no or oh yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel got his answer with a nice surprised. Then again the surprise may not be good after all. Warning there is some NSFW stuff in this. Nothing happens just letting you know.

Natalie was getting bored. No one came in, and she really wants to be with Nathaniel and Malissa right now. Wants to know where they are doing, what they are talking about if Nathaniel likes her or not.  
  
Honestly, Natalie likes Malissa more than Lila. At least Lila doesn't lie all the time anymore, but Natalie still doesn't get along with her. She's starting to think she never will.  
  
Since no one has come in the past hour, Natalie decides to find the hope to be a couple. Locking the place up and turn the open sign off. Letting everyone know this place is closed for now. On the lose with only one goal in mind. Find them and hope her brother doesn't get too mad.  
  
It didn't take long for her to find them. Only because they were on there way back. Diving behind some trash cans, she listens in on what they are saying at least she would if Malissa didn't stop for some reason.

Now Natalie has to get closer, to do that she has to come out of hiding. It seems like everything would be fine since Nathaniel more focused on Malissa. "Malissa, I'm asking you out." Natalie squealed blowing her cover. It also didn't help when she yelled, "Malissa would love to go out with you, Nathaniel. Right, Malissa right?" '

_'Son of a bitch Natalie!'_ Chloe is yelling inside. Without even looking at his sister Nathaniel responds to her. "If you don't mind, Natalie I would like Malissa to answer," he doesn't sound happy.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to date since I'm your student? I don't want to rest of the class to think I'm sleeping with the teacher to get a good grade," Malissa and Chloe both are scared of that happening.  
  
An idea came to Nathaniel. _'If that's the reason she would say no then.'_ "How about we don't tell anyone until the class is done in a few months?" His smile is full of pride so is his voice.  
  
"Great idea bro. Now on one would think that if you do that Malissa," Natalie cheered. Making inner mean like back in college Chloe to start waking up. The more relax friendly trying to better herself Chloe hold that bad one at by. Besides she's Malissa now so no Chloe in any form right now. With a few breaths, she was able to calm down both Chloes.  
  
"What do you think?" Nathaniel asked Malissa again. "That is a good idea I admit. Are you sure you'll be fine with that?" Malissa hopes this works. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't," Nathaniel smiles with a cute little laugh.  
  
"What do you say, Malissa? Will you date my awesome big bro. I think you should, he's a great guy. Smart, talented, very creative, but I'm sure you already knew that. He's also the nicest..." "Natalie shut up!" Nathaniel notices that while Natalie was talking Malissa was backing away.  
  
After a few steps she turns around a makes a mad dash away from them. Natalie knew her mistake, and Nathaniel was angry with her. That is something that rarely happens. "Natalie goes back to my place and stays there," he barked at her.  
  
She heads back while Nathaniel chases after Malissa. Nathaniel wanted to make sure she's alright. He found her around the corner with her back against the wall of a building.  
  
The freaked out look on her face brought sadness to Nathaniel's. If she doesn't want to date him, that's one thing, but freaking out because of his sister is another. "Ummm Malissa, are you okay?" He dares not move closer at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had to leave. I felt like your sister was trying to force me to date you. If I do go on a date with you, I want to without feeling like I have to or should. You understand?" She was able to look at him now.  
  
There was both fear and sadness in her eyes. Her mouth was in a frown like she's about to cry while trying her hardest not too. A look Nathaniel never wants to see again.  
  
"I understand completely," now he takes a few short steps closer. "Look Natalie not here now. If you don't want to date me, that's fine. I would still like an answer."  
  
"You have the right to an answer," Malissa looks into Nathaniel's eyes. To her, it looks like they're saying please. For some reason she doesn't want to let him down. "How about we go on a date first, then see where things go?" She smiles.  
  
Nathaniel smiles back, "Sounds great. Saturday 8. No Natalie." "See you then." Nathaniel walks off, and Malissa falls to the ground. "What did I just do?" She cries. "I use to be able to say no to anyone even daddy. Now I have a hard time. Why is this? I.....I need Sabrina." 

* * *

 

Sabrina and Max are laying in each other's arms in Max's bed. They just got back from talking with Malissa and decided to have some fun time together. Right now they are in bed with only a sheet covering them. In about four hours they will be having dinner with Max's parents, and they are going to tell them about the engagement. 

  
They both enjoy little moment likes this. If it were up to them, they would stay like this forever and would have remained until it was time to leave if Sabrina's phone didn't go off. "I'm sorry I thought I turned it off," she picks up the phone.  
  
"It's Chloe." That's all she needs to say for Max to understand. He slides out of bed and heads into the bathroom that's in the bedroom. "Hello, Chloe."

* * *

Natalie was worried about her brother. She hopes he's not too mad at her and able to settle things with Malissa. As soon as she saw Nathaniel coming up towards the glass doors, Natalie ducked behind the only counter not made of glass. 

Opening the door Nathaniel walks pass Natalie and goes into the back area that only employees can enter.  
  
Thinking he's still mad Natalie decides to stay away from him. It wasn't until someone came in that Natalie went in the back to get Nathaniel. "Hey, Nathaniel there is a customer here," she quickly says hoping her brother isn't mad anymore.  
  
Instead, he was drawing something looking up when Natalie said his name. Looking at her over his shoulder he hides the drawing and calls out, "I'm coming."  
  
While he dealt with the customer, Natalie tries to sneak a peek at his drawing. It's been a while since he hides them out of fear. On the other hand, Nathaniel doesn't like to show his drawings until they are done.  
  
Natalie is a curious little snopper and just had to know. Sadly there was nothing she could see about the picture but two figures either standing or walking. It's not finished clearly.  
  
That wasn't the payoff she was hoping for, then again she does need something to do while avoiding her maybe an angry brother. Peaking through the slightly open door, Natalie sees Nathaniel showing the customer some earrings or something.  
  
Going back into the room she tries to figure out the drawing again. "Things you do when you're bored," she sighs.  
  
Hearing the door open made Natalie put the drawing back where it was. She turns around to see Nathaniel coming in. "Natalie I was hoping to talk with you," he closes the door. Natalie worried he still mad.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you before, the way you were acting around Malissa was putting to much pressure on her, scaring her. She ran off cause she felt like you were trying to trap her into dating me," Nathaniel sits down and pulls out a chair for Natalie.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for scaring Malissa off," Natalie sighs. Nathaniel smiles, "It's alright. I was able to find her and talk with her. We worked things out." Natalie smiles as her eyes light up. "Are you two going on a date?"  
  
Nathaniel wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not. Since he is not going to babysit his sister next weekend, he does have to worry about her trying to find them. Then again Nathaniel doesn't have to tell her where they are going. "Yes." Is all he said.

* * *

"You have a date with Nathaniel!" Sabrina was shocked by this. What was Chloe thinking? "I ran into him today as Malissa, and when he asked me out, the look in his eye made me said yes."  
  
Sabrina remembers when Chloe said no to her father many times during college. She can still say no to him when it comes to others that's another story.  
  
Almost like Malissa is merging with Chloe. Either that or Chloe wanting to be nice is making her unable to say no. She just wants to make people happy. Thinking like that can lead to trouble, like today. "Calm down Chloe, take a few deep breaths."  
  
Sabrina hears Chloe breathing in and out a few times. "Malissa has a date with Nathaniel. Just one date?" Sabrina thinks about this. "Yes, on Saturday," Chloe answered. "Just one date wouldn't hurt you, but if you want a way out I can think of something," Sabrina offers.  
  
Chloe thinks for a moment. Does she want out of date? This would be an excellent opportunity to learn more about Nathaniel. He's changed a lot over the years. "Do you know what he thinks of me?" Chloe needs to know.  
  
"You mean Malissa?" "Chloe, not Malissa." Sabrina was quiet for a bit. "Not much. Chloe never came up when we talked. He's more into Malissa. He did want to know if Malissa knew Chloe." Chloe remembers them talking about that.  
  
It seems Nathaniel likes Malissa, and doesn't think about Chloe much. Maybe a date will be great to learn how he feels about Chloe. Then again it's wrong to lead him on. Malissa isn't real. Maybe Sabrina was right. One date wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"I think I'll keep it. Do you think I should tell Nathaniel who Malissa really is?" That is a good question. "Do you plan on making things up with Nathaniel as Chloe?" "Of course I do, "Chloe gasp. Maybe it's not a good thing to tell him now.  
  
"The longer it takes to tell him the more it will hurt him," was the last thing Sabrina said before she ends the call. She needs to get ready for her dinner date Max's parents.  
  
"It's safe now," she called out to him, and he walks out of the bathroom. "Good now let's get ready. Where are my pants?" Sabrina laughs while thinking how cute her fiance is.

* * *

On Sunday evening Natalie went home, and Nathaniel told her not to mention this to their mother about his date with Malissa. Ever since they could remember she doesn't like the idea of a student dating a student. It's because while in university she had a crush on a teacher, but when he started to date a student things got awkward for them in class.  
  
It turns that the student only wanted to date the teacher to get a better grade. Not knowing at the time his mother went to the same teacher to ask him out.  
  
He turned her down in a very harshed way. Nathaniel doesn't think one date will hurt him. For all, he knows it won't work out, for now, so he doesn't need to worry. It's not like Malissa going to cancel the date. After thinking that Nathaniel hopes he didn't just jinx himself.  
  
Monday occurred fast, and Nathaniel was doing some inventory of his supplies that came in this morning when a customer comes in. Stepping into the front, he sees it wasn't a customer at all. "Lila! I thought you were going to be Italy for a few months," Nathaniel was shocked.  
  
"Now that the wedding is over and I was able to see my old haunts I decided to come back home early. Besides I missed you," Lila wraps her arms around Nathaniel's neck.  
  
Nathaniel not sure if she was going to kiss him or not, either way, he takes her arms off him. "Lila there's something I need to tell you. While you were gone, I've done some thinking, and I have a date this Saturday."  
  
Lila takes a few steps back. "I guess that answers my question of rather or not you want to be my boyfriend," she sounds calm, but there is anger in her eyes. Then she stomps out. Leaving Nathaniel standing there worried and a bit scared.

* * *

Back at home, Chloe is Chloe and Malissa is resting. Rereading her special book. Sabrina is out with Max and her parents. Sabrina won't be home until around ten she said.  
  
After reading a few more chapters, she stops for the night, because she can't stop thinking about Nathaniel for some reason.  
  
Putting the book away she then checks out a new cookbook she bought a week ago, for the first time. Trying to look for something easy and quick to cook.  
  
Around ten Sabrina comes home while Chloe was getting out of the shower. No Max just Sabrina, so it's okay for Chloe to walk out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.  
  
Besides she was going right into her room anyway. Quickly getting dress, Chloe wonders if she should still keep that date with Nathaniel or should Malissa and tell him who she really is.  
  
Brushing her hair her mind wonders off with many different scenarios of Nathaniel's reaction to Malissa tell him she's really Chloe. Some were not too bad some made her feel hurt and scared.  
  
If she does tell him will he be able to forgive her or understand? Will, he let her make up for all she's done to him when they were younger. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in Sabrina?" Chloe puts down her hairbrush. Sabrina enters the room, she sees Chloe as Chloe wearing a yellow robe with her curlers laid out on her dresser.  
  
"I think I'll get you a vanity for your new place," Sabrina laughs. Chloe only smiles as she starts to place the curlers in her hair. She just curls the tips, so the curls are bigger making them easier to use.  
  
She does this so her hair can have a nice swirly look to it. "You don't need to get me anything," she sighs. Even though she does need a lot of stuff. Vanity is the least. Maybe she could get some stuff from her old room. Just the thought of dealing with her father makes her shiver.  
  
With help from Sabrina, she just might be able to pull that off. First, she needs the money as long as her father keep the account open Chloe could take some cash out. He might notice if she did.  
  
"Someday you have to show me the new place," Sabrina closes the door. "We can after my shift tomorrow," Chloe answers. "When is that?" Chloe stops playing with her hair and checks her schedule, "I get off at two."  
  
"Met you at your lovely place of work around two," Sabrina laughs as she closes the door. Chloe laughs also. She feels lucky to have a friend like Sabrina. She was very understanding when Chloe told her she was moving out, she was very supportive.  
  
**[In case you wanted to know flashback]**  
"Sabrina there's something I need to tell you," a nerves Chloe plays with her hair.  
"What is it?" Sabrina.  
"While you were with Max this weekend I found a place, and I'll be moving out as soon as I can," she gushed out fast that Sabrina asked her to repeat it. After another deep breath, she does.  
"As Chloe or Malissa?"  
"Malissa of course. I feel this will help me out more. Living on my own and everything will push me in the right direction." Chole speaks with confidence.  
While a smile, Sabrina places her hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
"If that is what you want."  
**[End Flashback]**  
  
Now with all the curlers in her hair, Chloe goes to bed.

* * *

"This will not do," Lila growls as she paces around her room. "Nathaniel is supposed to say he wants to be my boyfriend, not date someone else. I need to find out who he has a date with and fast."  
  
Lila has been upset ever since she found out about the date. Truth be told she wanted Nathaniel as a boyfriend, she will stop at nothing until that happens.  
  
Lila feels she was an idiot for not trying to make to work with Nathaniel two years ago after their first date. She's not going to lose him now. "Think Lila think. Was there anyone else Nathaniel thinks about?"  
  
An idea came to Lila. Stops pacing and grab her phone. Putting on her sweet voice, she waits for the answer. "Hello, Natalie. I feel like we don't spend enough time together." Lila's plan begins.

* * *

Nathaniel has been on cloud nine since Malissa said yes. He was on earth when he saw Lila. She was upset about going on a date. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her," he rubs the back of his neck. A good night sleep should help him, but first, he wants to figure out what he should do on his date.  
  
He would take her to that one restaurant again with Bon Bon, but someplace new would be better. Thinking about his date made him go back in the air. He keeps picturing Malissa and him cuddling on the couch.  
  
He's going to have that dream again tonight isn't he? Hopefully without Lila. "I hope she not mad," he whispers with a sigh.

* * *

Nathaniel walks into the classroom of his studio, to see Malissa sitting on his desk. Her legs are cross, and her hands are behind her flat on the desk. She's giving him a come here look. Wearing a short skirt tube top and not much else. "Hello, Mr. Kurtzberg I've been waiting for you," she purrs, causing Nathaniel's knees to go weak.  
  
With her hand, she uses her finger to tell him to come closer, which he does. Uncrossing her legs showed that she's not wearing any panties, and Nathaniel feels his erection starting. Crossing her legs again she lifts his head with her hand. "Did you see something you liked?" She whispers in his ear.  
  
Shivers run down his spine. Malissa nibbles on Nathaniel's earlobe. He closes his eyes as she places kisses from his ear to his shoulder. His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer to him.

Malissa stops him by putting her hand on his chest. With a wink, she takes off his shirt then hers. She's not wearing a bra either. 

Malissa goes down as she takes off her skirt. "Let's free him shall we?" She says as she unbuttons Nathaniel's jeans. Bring out his penis she begins to lick and suck on it. Nathaniel places a hand on her head as he moans a little. Next, she plays with his balls as he stands there naked. Malissa stops only to lock the door.  
  
"We don't want to stop early," she purrs. Both are naked and standing in front of each other. Malissa starts to go back to play with Nathaniel, but he stops her. "No my dear. It's my turn," he lays her down on the desk, kissing up her inner leg going towards her vagina.

* * *

**"NATHANIEL!!!!!!!!!"** Natalie yells as she burst in the room. "Good Morn...Oh my god," Natalie quickly covers her eyes. "I'm sorry," she calls as she runs out.  
  
Nathaniel was covering himself with a pillow, but Natalie knew what he was hiding. When he finally comes out Natalie is still covering her face. "Why didn't you knock?" Nathaniel wasn't mad just embarrassed.

All Natalie could say was, "Sorry."  
  
"Why are you here? Don't you have school?" Nathaniel grabs a mug from the cupboard above the sink. "My summer break starts today, so I wanted to visit you, "Natalie finally uncovers her face.  
  
Nathaniel yawns as he pours his coffee. "So, why were you up this morning? Nice dream about Malissa?" Natalie jokes.  
  
Nathaniel glares at her before he rolls his eyes. He was about to say something when Natalie spoke again. "Anyways Lila asked me to join her for lunch today. I said yes."  
  
Nathaniel looks down at the mug in his hand. "Okay," he mumbles. Base on the way Lila acted when she left, Nathaniel not sure about his little sister being alone with her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't be alone. I had plans with my BFF today, so she will be joining us for lunch," Natalie smiles. Nathaniel was glad to hear that. "What time?" He asked. He might try something.  
  
"Around one she said." Nathaniel nodes. "I have a tattoo parlor to open. You can stay until lunch if you want," Nathaniel pours some more coffee in his mug before heading downstairs.  
  
Natalie follows him. "We're going to met here before we met Lila." Nathaniel unlocks the doors and turns on the open sign. "I haven't seen your BFF in a while," Nathaniel laughs.  
  
Natalie calls all her friends her BFF. Nathaniel still knows who she's talking about. Standing behind the counter, he drinks his coffee, while Natalie looks at all the rings he has.  
  
"Do you think mom will let me pierce my eyebrow someday?" Nathaniel places his mug down. "I doubt it since it didn't work when I tried."  
  
"That doesn't count you didn't get it done right. That's what you get for letting your boyfriend try to pierce something." Nathaniel still misses Marc, but he

knows he needs to move on.  
  
"I still don't think mom would allow it," Nathaniel lets out a fake laugh. "I guess I have to wait until I'm 18." Natalie's laugh was real. "I still think mom wouldn't like it. You know how mom can get?" Nathaniel's phone rings. "Hello." He whispers to Natalie, "Speak of her and she will call." Both try not to laugh.  
  
Soon the smile on Nathaniel's face turns into anger. Then he ends the call. "You told mom about my date with Malissa I see." Natalie backs away a bit, "I'm sorry."

Nathaniel takes a deep breath. "It's fine. I told her it's only a date. Nothing more, for now," The last two words where whispered low and unheard. 

Deep down Nathaniel wonders if he should have told Lila about it. He can't seem to get over the way she acted. It made him worry. "Hey, Natalie what are your plans after lunch?" Natalie shrugs, "Haven't made any. Why do you ask?"  
  
Nathaniel doesn't answer her question instead ask another, "Who's looking after Alice?" Alice is Natalie's little pet corgi. "Alice will be fine. I walked and fed her before I left. If you want to check on her while I'm out." She finished with a smile.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Nathaniel laughs. Soon the door opens causing Nathaniel to look up and Natalie to turn around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something new with my paragraphs. Some people I say I make them too big so in this chapter I broke them down a bit. Let me know if you like it better this way or rather I stick with the longer paragraphs.


	10. Defiantly Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is worried about what Lila would do while at lunch with his little sister. That's not what he should be worried about.

Natalie’s friend enters Nathaniel’s business. “Hi, Kayla,” both siblings say as she walks in.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” Nathaniel ask.

 

“Fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?” Kayla says.

 

Nathaniel is one of the few people she’s not shy around and able to talk to clearly. Its because she and Natalie have been friends since they were six and Nathaniel is Natalie’s older brother. “I’m fine,” Nathaniel smiles.

 

“Anyways we shouldn’t be late,” Natalie says pushing Kayla out the door.

 

Nathaniel just laughs. He starts to go over his debit and credit card purchase for last month. While looking over things the business owner noticed something odd. Just to make sure he goes over them again. “That can’t be right. Something must be wrong with the card reader,” he says to himself.

 

He calls someone to come over and check it. They won’t be able to come here until tomorrow morning. That’s fine, Nathaniel just won’t be able to accept card payments until then. Maybe he should close early if that’s the case. Since most people like to pay that way.

 

Natalie and Kayla are there before Lila, so they get a table while they wait. Natalie being herself forgot to tell Lila that Kayla was coming, that would be the reason why Lila was both surprised and angry when she walked in and saw the two. Now not the time for that. Lila puts on her usual happy fake smile as she makes her way over to them.

 

“Hello, Natalie. How’s your friend?” She as she hugs Natalie.  
“Sorry for not saying earlier. I hope you don’t mind. This is Kayla. We’re going somewhere after lunch here with you. That’s why she’s here,” Natalie rubs the back on her head. “This is Lila.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kayla.” Lila takes her seat and opens the menu next to her.

 

The other two girls also open the menus next to them. Once the waiter took their order, the three girls talk while waiting for their meal to be done. This is when Lila puts her plan into action. It doesn’t matter that the other one is there as long as she doesn’t interfere. “The waiter was kind of cute isn’t he,” the dark side of Lila has come out to play.

 

“He is, but I think he’s too old for me,” Natalie takes another look at him.

 

Right now he’s at another table handing the people their drinks. Natalie’s remark made Lila laugh, “That may be true. By my guess, I say he’s in his late twenties. Then again I could be wrong. I’m sure there are guys at your school that I’m sure you think are cute.”

 

Natalie stops drinking from her soda and thinks a bit, “Of course, but I’m not ready for that stuff.”

 

“Good for you, Natalie. You have a good head on your shoulders. You’re smart just like your brother and mother,” Lila smiles.

 

Natalie feels a bit embarrassed for some reason. She never thought of herself as a smart girl. Hearing someone saying that, was something Natalie never thought she would hear. Maybe from Kayla, but she’s a friend, that have to say nice things, right. “Speaking of which, I visit your brother shortly after I returned. He told me about a date he has this Saturday. I hope this person will treat him well,” Lila takes a sip of her drink, her eyes right on Natalie as she does.

 

Natalie has a huge smile on her face. Like she’s pleased about something. The teen is ready to talk, just like Lila wanted. Now the trickster will get all the information she needs to start the second phase of her plan.

 

Tonight is the last night of Chloe and Sabrina’s cooking class. Chloe was kind of sad it’s ending. She never knew cooking could be fun. There is a baking class starting next month maybe she’ll take that. Then a thought pop in her head. She better check and sees who the teacher is. Chloe doesn’t want any more old college classmates teaching her.

 

Chloe is on good terms with Marinette now. Doesn’t mean she wants Marinette to teach her. On another thought, she’s not sure if she wants Marinette’s parents to teach her either. Not that they would when they have their own bakery to run.

 

After class, Mrs. Schwanke thanked everyone for joining her class. Chloe even bought her teacher thanks for teaching me gift. An idea she had all on her own. Making Sabrina proud of her. Chloe looks into the baking class. The teacher is Mrs. Schwanke, so she signs up for it. “Would you like to join also?” Chloe asked Sabrina.

 

“Could be fun,” Sabrina signs up for class.

 

Sabrina drops Chloe off at her new place. “Want to come inside and check it out?” Chloe asked.

 

“About time you offered.”

 

They both laugh as Sabrina puts her keys in her purse. Before they enter, Chloe shows Sabrina what to press to call her so she can buzz Sabrina in. On the sixth floor, they go to Chloe’s new home. Number 601, Sabrina writes that down in the small notebook she always carries with her. Chloe opens the door and lets Sabrina in first. “What do you think? It came with some furniture. Not much, but better than nothing,” Chloe closes the door.

 

“What all came with the place?” Sabrina is taking off her jacket.

 

Chloe hangs up Sabrina’s jacket in the closet. “What you see is all I got,” Chloe puts her own coat away.

 

Sabrina walks around taking a look at everything in her line of sight. “Where do you sleep?” Sabrina notices both bedrooms are empty.

 

“On the couch in the living room. Someone was going to toss it out so I asked if I could have it instead, same with the table in the kitchen and the chairs with it.”

 

“That’s all you have some stools, a couch, and a table with three chairs. You need to get some furniture.”

 

“Would if I could. Can’t afford any right now. My next paycheck is this Thursday. I was thinking of buying some cheap used furniture.”

 

“If you want you can have the all the things that were in your old room at my place,” Sabrina suggested. “I can ask Max and Kim to help move those. I should have offered in the first place.”

“It’s okay. That would be nice, don’t you need them?” Chloe not sure how much handouts she wants.

 

Then again it does hurt sleeping on the couch all the time. What day would be best? She works every weekday this week, and there’s the mistake, date with Nathaniel on Saturday. It looks like either Friday or Sunday.

 

“I don’t really need them. I was going to donate the stuff anyways when Max and I got married anyway.”  
“In that case. Either Friday or Sunday works for me.”

 

Sabrina will make the call when she gets home.

 

The next day Malissa worked until two. She was able to dodge Nathaniel this time. He can in this morning when it was busy and even though he wanted too and try to get to Malissa first. Sadly someone else was free to take his order. Nathaniel did wave at Malissa before he left.

 

Now done with work and more than enough time to have something to eat and looks for a place that has cheap used furniture. Little did she know that someone was waiting for her.

 

“Sabrina, what are you doing here?”

 

“Sorry I didn’t know when you got off work, so I came here. Max and Kim will be able to help move Sunday. They will meet at my place at two. Just wanted you to know. Also to make sure that you still need a ride to your class and home this evening.”

 

“You know I do. I don’t have a car. Just remember the time you need to pick me up. Both to and from class,” Malissa laughs.

 

Sabrina leaves as Malissa enters the building. She was able to find a place that has cheap furniture. Malissa will be able to go there after work on Thursday. As soon as she gets her paycheck. After dinner and made a little snack for the class, tonight Chloe reads her special book. Now that she lives alone she doesn’t have to hide it.

 

An hour before class and Chloe needs to become Malissa. With her wig and contacts in place, she grabs a Malissa jacket and leaves the apartment. She left the building to see not Sabrina but Lila there waiting. Chloe never got along with Lila in college. Even though Chloe is trying to make up for everything she did. Lila is one person that Chloe didn’t do anything to.

 

They just avoided each other all through college. In lycee Chloe never even seen Lila. Why is she here? Is Lila waiting for Malissa or Chloe? Malissa looks around she doesn't see Sabrina anywhere. Why isn't Sabrina here? Checking her phone, she does have a text from Sabrina. “Hello, Malissa. My name is Lila, and I need to talk to you. Don't worry I'll take you to your class so you won't be late. I work everything out with Sabrina.”

 

Malissa puts her phone in her bag. “Hello, Lila nice to meet you. How do you know me?”

 

Lila just smiles and leads Malissa to her car, “I’ll tell you everything on the way. You don’t want to be late now.”

 

Malissa follows but stays at least a foot behind Lila. They get inside Lila’s car, and she drives off. “I told Sabrina that I’ll take you to class. She will take you home. A little dragonfly told me all about you and your date with Nathaniel on Saturday.”

 

Malissa quickly looks out the window to make sure Lila not up to something. She’s happy to know they are indeed going the right way. Lila smile turns into an evil grin. They soon arrived at Nathaniel’s studio. Before Malissa could leave Lila locks the door and grabs Melissa's shoulders.

 

“Here’s the thing. Listen to me closely. Don’t ask questions. I’ll be nice and give you until Friday. If you don’t break off the date with Nathaniel, I’ll tell everyone your little secret. Wondering how I know. Let’s just say I have my ways.”

 

She unlocks the door and Malissa now scared out of her mind gets out. With her heart pounding like it’s trying to escape from her chest, Malissa runs. She won’t be going to class tonight.

 

Nathaniel tried to find where the girls were having lunch. He’s using taking Alice for a walk as an excuse for when he sees them. Right now the lost artist is kicking himself for not asking. Then again if he did and just show up might make Natalie upset or thinking he doesn’t trust her. In reality, he doesn’t trust Lila. About an hour later with no luck, the dog walker gave up and returned Alice home. After checking the little doggy’s water bowl, he leaves. Natalie will feed her when she gets home.

 

He also needs his own lunch. After lunch, he calls Natalie.  
“Hello.”  
“His little sis. How's your day going?”  
“You want to know how my lunch with Lila went.”  
“No. I want to tell you I took Alice for a walk today.”  
“And to see how my lunch with Lila went. We only talked that's all.”  
“What did you talk about?”  
“You.”  
“Only me?”  
“And Malissa.”  
“Did you give Lila, Malissa's number?”  
“No. Only told Lila were Malissa lives.”

 

Nathaniel knew that can’t be good. He ends the call in full panic. “This can’t be good. Lila won’t act right away thankfully. She likes to plan first. I know Malissa is working tomorrow. I can get some coffee and warn. That will give Malissa and I plenty of time to think of a counter to Lila.”

 

Nathaniel knows of how Lila can get people to believe her even if she’s lying. Worse fall into her traps. In the morning before he does anything else, Nathaniel goes to the charming coffee place Malissa works at. He seems to have come in at a busy time.

 

Sadly he wasn’t able to talk to her or find a table. Poor Nathaniel had to take his drink to go. For the rest of the morning, he keeps thinking if he should call her and leave a message. It takes some time for Lila to come up with a plan. Tonight at class he will talk to her for sure.

 

Nathaniel stands outside his studio waiting for a particular student to show up. When a black car with tinted windows pulled up, he wonders who that could be. Something must be wrong when Malissa comes out. That’s not Sabrina’s car. Nathaniel can tell something is wrong when he sees a panic scared looking Malissa run off.

 

Nathaniel wants to chase after her, but his class starts soon, and he has other students. He could tell them that class will be late or cancel and then go after her. Then the other students would think something is up between them and they don’t want that. What should be doing? He wants to help all his students. Nathaniel knows he needs to talk to Malissa.

 

The one that drove Malissa is wasn’t Sabrina. Who was it? What if it was Lila? If so than Nathaniel wasn’t able to warn Malissa and Lila works faster than he thought. Standing there with time running out Nathaniel has to decide what to do and fast.

 

Lila was beaming evilly all the way to her place. She even laughs to herself a bit. Lila Rossi loves it when her plans come together. Now home she pours herself a glass of red wine. Taking a sip, Lila grabs her little planner and makes a checkmark by Melissa's name.

 

“Now with that little miss student out of the way, next will be to help poor little artist boy mend his broken heart. Then he will want me as his girlfriend,” Lila laughs. At first, Lila didn’t think her plan would work. She didn’t give herself the amount of time she usually does.

 

Unfortunately, she doesn't have much time to act if she wants her plan to work. Lila doesn’t even know if Malissa is hiding anything, she just took a lucky guess. To be safe Lila did come up with a backup plan if Malissa didn’t end things with Nathaniel. At least Lila had time for that.

 

Malissa can’t seem to stop running. She doesn’t even know where she’s going. All she knows is that she needs to get away. Away from people, Nathaniel, Lila, everything. Tripping is the only thing that caused her to stop running. Lucky she not hurt. Unlucky for Malissa, Chloe is losing control and starts to cry.

 

“How did Lila find out that Malissa is Chloe? The only one that knows is Sabrina and Daddy, neither of them would tell Lila,” Malissa was able to say through her tears.

 

Hugging her knees, she cries like her tears have no end to them. Her makeup is ruined, but neither Malissa or Chloe cares at this point. Chloe didn’t want Nathaniel to go on a date with Malissa at first. Now she was hoping to use Malissa as a way to get to know Nathaniel better so when he sees Chloe next, she will be able to make up for all she did better.

 

Right now things are falling apart so fast sadly Chloe doesn’t know what to do or what Malissa should do. Today is Wednesday Lila gave Chloe until Friday to tell Nathaniel there will be no date. “You’re going to be late for class.”

 

A soft calming voice made Malissa lift her head. She can’t see things clearly until she wipes the tears away. “Your makeup is all messed up.”

 

“Sabrina, what are you doing here?” Malissa takes the tissue Sabrina was handing her.

 

“I had a feeling you would need a friend,” Sabrina sits down next to her friend, no matter who is she at the moment.


End file.
